The Sleepover
by Imaniillusion
Summary: Just a normal sleepover at Sonny Monroe's apartment with the cast of So Random, right? Wrong. Like Tawni's brother says, always expect the unexpected. When unwanted but secretly wanted guests arrive, who knows what could happen?
1. Chapter 1

SPOV

It's Friday. Normally for all the actors except for me at Condor Studios, Friday meant lots of wild parties and hooking up. Butm after much pleading, I finally got the rest of the So Random cast [minus Zora] to have a normal sleepover at my apartment instead, while my mom is out of town. So now, I wait outside my bedroom window waiting for Tawni's car to finally pull up. It was only 3:30, and the party wasn't starting until 6, but she said that she needs to "make me pretty" for some reason. I really hope she isn't planning to drag me to some club instead or take me on a blind date.

I popped in an orange flavored tic-tac right when Tawni's bright pink convertible pulled up, and rushed to the door.

"Hey Tawni!" I greeted her. "Hey Sonny" she squealed she pulled me in for a hug. She looked strangely happier than usual, and not for herself. "What are you so excited about?" she bounced up and down a little and looked like she was really thinking about what she was about to say. "Just a guy." I smiled widely and led her to my room She began "making me pretty" as I wondered about the boy.

"So when do I meet him?"

"Oh, you'll see him soon." she promised hesitantly, as she put more blush on me.

"Why are you giving me a make-over anyway? I thought we were just having a sleepover… Oh no. What did you do?"

"Sonny, as my brother always told me, always expect the unexpected."

I nodded. She was planning something. I could tell. But _what? _As my mind began to consider the possibilities, she interrupted me by the noise of her putting the curling iron down. "Ta da!"

I looked in the mirror and gasped at my reflection. My hair was slightly curled, my bangs trimmed to perfection. I had just the right amount of make up on that highlighted my natural beauty. I stood up and leaned closer to the glass and touched my face. "Thanks so much Tawn!" she smiled at her work. "It's the least I could do. But remember, if you ever get mad at me, remember how much you love me right now." Suddenly, she stopped smiling and glared at my sweat suit I was wearing. "Are you really gonna be wearing that tonight?" I rolled my eyes. "Relax. It's just a sleepover with Grady and Nico. Right? Unless you had another idea…" I prompted her. "Nope. No other ideas. Just a normal night at Sonny Monroe's house. But still, change your clothes. For me."

"Fine." I said as I led her to my closet.

"No, no, no…" she kept saying as she invaded my closet and threw anything "ugly" to the corner of my room. Finally, her eyes lit up as she pulled out a low cut tank top and shorts. Nothing special. She threw them to me and I changed into it. Turned out, the tank top was even more low cut than I thought, and the shorts were more like super short-shorts. "Tawni, I can't wear this!" now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Why not? Like you said, it's just Grady and Nico. They think of you as a sister. It's not like you'll be getting them horny or anything." she shrugged. "Alright fine. But I refuse to wear these 'shorts' with them. They're practically underwear!"

"Fine, fine." she huffed and searched through my closet again. She took out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with rips in them. I slid them on and sighed happily. "Much better."

"Yeah, yeah." she said as we came out of my room and into the living room. I plopped down on the couch and watched Mackenzie Falls [my secret addiction, that I will never tell to ANYONE. Ever] while Tawni made her way to my bathroom to "making herself even more prettier" which apparently was very hard to do.

"This was supposed to be my _night!_" Chad, playing Mackenzie yelled. I have to admit, even when he extremely over-acts, he's really cute. No. I did not just think that. Snap out of it Sonny. Even though you watch Mackenzie Falls mainly to see him, squeal whenever a part with him comes up, and imagine you playing his love interest, does NOT mean you like him. In fact, you hate him. _Right. Maybe if I keep telling myself that, I'll eventually believe it._

Tawni came out of the bathroom and I looked up from the TV when we heard a hard rapping on the door. "Sonny! Let us in! I have to use the bathroom. NOW!" a voice that sounded like Nico's, yelled. "Yeah and I have to eat!"

"Man didn't you just eat like two hot dogs on the way here?"

"Shh, no one has to know that." Grady replied.

Tawni and I giggled as I opened the door and the two boys came rushing in.

A few minutes later when they returned they both had the same stunned/disgusted expression on their face. "Mackenzie Falls?" they said simultaneously.

Tawni giggled knowingly. She found out about my obsession a while ago when I was watching it in our dressing room. "Yes, Mackenzie Falls. Now _shh. Its the best part._" They all obeyed and remained quiet until the commercial, thankfully.

"So who wants to order a pizza?" I asked. Grady raised his hand and jumped up for the phone.

An hour later, we were enjoying the pizza while we continued watching the Mackenzie Falls marathon. "Oh, hey Sonny, can you get my cell phone? I left it in your room." I groaned, "Why do I have to get it?"

"Because Mackenzie and Penelope are about to kiss, and I _know_ you don't wanna see that." she grinned. I didn't bother asking her what she meant, because it was pretty obvious. "For the last time, I do _not_ like Chad!" they all chuckled. "Sure, sure, Sonny. Just get my cell phone." I glared at her until she got up. "Fine, fine. Wouldn't want you to miss a minute of _Mackenzie Falls_!" I watched her walk out, and she looked out the window and squealed at whatever she saw. She came running out seconds later, and I heard a knock at the door.

She grinned and sang, "We have company!" I didn't bother to look up to see who was there, because I was way too wrapped up in Mackenzie Falls. I practically melted when I saw Chad shirtless. It was just…why he was shirtless, in the scene. The drama of it all. Not that I like seeing Chad shirtless or anything. Of course not.

I heard her open the door, and heard the voice that I know _so well._

"_Hey Sonnay!"_


	2. Chapter 2

SPOV

"Chad?!" I screeched. "Hey, yet again. I see you're watching Mackenzie Falls. _Oh _this is a great scene! Hey Grady, I didn't know you guys liked my show."

"We don't. It was on here when we got here and _somebody _refused to turn it off." Nico said, gesturing to where Tawni and I were, and Chad looked at us.

"Hey, it wasn't me! Sonny is like obsessed with your show or something." I gasped, turned red, and hit her leg. "I am not! I just watched it to make fun of the bad acting." I defended. Tawni rolled her eyes. "It's okay. It was just a matter of time before you came obsessed with me. In fact, you probably always were."

"I am NOT obsessed with you! Just your show!" I said quickly and regretted it just as fast. I covered my mouth, hoping to push back in the words that I accidentally spilled out. Chad smirked satisfaction and plopped down beside me on the couch. I glared at him until he moved over in fear.

"Well, Chad, she _does _have good taste." Portlyn said as she pointed to the TV and winked. Chad blushed slightly and his eyes narrowed at Portlyn. "Whatever." he finally said as he turned back torwards the tv.

I had no idea what that little exchange meant, and had a feeling I didn't want to. "What are you guys doing here anyway?!" I demaned. Chad smirked again and said, "Your Random friend Tawni. She said that you wouldn't mind us here. In fact, I think she said you'd be thrilled." I looked at Tawni who was texting and humming nervously. "Tawni. Hart." I got her to look up. "My room. Now." she put her phone down. "Kay, I'll be right back, _Devon_." She waved flirtatiously at him, and he waved back. Ugh, so _he_ must be the guy. Great.

I slammed the door when we arrived in my room. "Explain. Now." I said tersely with my hands on my hips. "Okay well…earlier last week during lunch, while you were at the doctor, Devin and I started talking and…it just happened. Then I became friends with Portlyn and it turns out we have a _lot_ in common. And Chad…Chad isn't that bad." I couldn't believe this. She was the one always preaching to me about the rivalry between our shows that forbid me to talk to Chad [like I'd want to] and here she goes, being friends with them! Then it dawned on me. "Wait. Chad isn't that bad? You don't…like him too, or anything right?"

She went into a fit of seemingly uncontrollable laughter as I tapped my foot impatiently. "Well?" she looked up at me. "Oh, oh you were serious? Oh my gosh…" annnd the laughter starts up again. "Tawni!" I yelled. She finally stopped and sighed. "No no, I don't like Chad. Don't worry. He's _all yours_." leaving me stunned as she walked out the room. "I DO NOT LIKE CHAD!" I yelled a little too loud as I followed her out. When I got back in the living room, everyone was staring at me, and Chad looked amused. I had a feeling this was going to be a _really_ interesting evening.

"Why. Are. You. Guys. Still. _Here_?" I yelled, looking directly at Chad. "Because. We. Were. _Invited_." he mimicked me in reply. "And how long are you planning to stay?" Chad looked at his watch and pretended to think. I rolled my eyes. "Well, when are Tawni, Gravy and Tico going home?"

"It's Grady and Nico!" Grady yelled.

"Whatever." Chad rolled his eyes.

"Sunday afternoon."

"Then Sunday afternoon it is." he smirked, again.

"No! You guys _can't _stay that long! I can't stand to be in the same apartment as you for two seconds, let alone two nights!"

"Scared, Munroe?"

"Of course not."

"I think you're lying. I think that you're scared because you don't know if you can control yourself from not being all over me for a whole two nights. I don't blame you, honestly." he said as he popped his collar.

"False. I think you're _excited _to be spending two whole nights with me. Just a warning, try anything and I'll kill you."

"Kinky." he said as he cocked his eye brow, his ice blue eyes dancing. I slapped his arm and grinned with triumph.

"So we can stay?" Portlyn asked. I honestly forgot anyone else was here.

I sighed. "Yes, I guess you can stay. You owe me, Chad"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Ugh you guys stop flirting already! You can take that in the bedroom." Tawni said, sounding exasperated.

"We are _not_ flirting!" We both yelled, and then glared at each other. His blue eyes fighting with my brown.

_Definitely _gonna be a _great two and a half days. Note my sarcasm._


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

"Guuys I'm bored!" A girl from my cast, Chloe, whined. "Same here…" Portlyn said in a deep depressive voice. The others grunted their agreement. "Well, _I'm_ having a good time." I said, and Sonny glared at me. I've been pushing her buttons and messing with her for the past two hours. I'm honestly really good at it. Annoying Sonny should be a sport. I'd win it. I win everything. The others groaned every time we would do our "Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good" arguments. They misinterpret it as flirting or something. Freaks.

"How about spin the bottle?" Tawni brightly suggested, in Devin's arms. I have to admit, they're good together.

"How about not?" Sonny piped in, staring disgustedly at me. Silly Sonny. I know she wants me. She's a great actress on So Random, but not in real life at all. Not that I watch So Random or anything. Of course not. Well…only the scenes with her in it. Not that I like her or anything. At all.

Tawi rolled her eyes. "What about truth or dare?" we all nodded and formed a circle on the floor.

"Who's going first?" Portlyn asked.

"Me!" Tawni volunteered.

"No, me!" Grady yelled.

"I think that since it's Sonny's apartment, she should go first." I offered. Really, I just wanted a chance to embarrass her by making some extreme dare for her to do or ask her a really personal question.

"Chad, that is a brilliant idea. I agree." Portlyn said. I had a feeling she was planning something, and immediately regretted voicing that Sonny should go first. Her and Tawni have been teasing me about how they think I like Sonny all week. And judging by Sonny's outburst earlier, sounds like Tawni is doing the same thing to her.

"Fine…" Grady said, and everyone else basically agreed with my idea. Who could blame them?

"Well I don't _want_ to go first. And since you're so full of ideas about this, Chad, why don't _you _go first?"

"Fine, I will, because I'm not a coward unlike you, Random."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Fi-"

"Oh just shut up and go first already, _Nico._" Portlyn interrupted.

"Fi-" I tried again.

"Not that again! Now, truth or dare?" Tawni yelled, clearly frustrated.

"Truth." Nico decided

"Wimp." I laughed and Sonny rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, Nico, do you like anyone?" Portlyn asked. He seemed to consider the question for a few seconds, then smiled at her. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do." and winked at her, and she beamed. Ew…Portlyn and Nico. That's…ew. So wrong. "Tawni, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…make out with a girl!" Grady said enthusiastically.

"Grady. No."

"Fine okay…how about…going in the shower, with your clothes on, and the water has to be ice cold."

"Grady. No." she repeated.

"Alright…what about…you're not allowed to wear anything pink for a week!"

She gasped. "That's impossible. That cancels out like almost half of my wardrobe!"

"Just take it as a good excuse to go shopping, Tawni." Sonny said clearly trying to help.

"Yeah, you're right. I accept!"

The game went on like that for a little while, and I couldn't take my eyes off of Sonny. At first, it was her body. But then my gaze traveled north. It wasn't just her showing more skin on the upper part of her body than usual, it was…her face. I mean, Sonny's always been really pretty, naturally. But something was just different about tonight that made me go crazy. The game continued and I was oblivious to it, until I heard Sonny's name.

"Truth or dare, Sonny?"

"Truth."

"Of _course_." I said, and put away my smug look when she gave me the evil eye.

"Sonny, do like anyone here?" Tawni asked, smiling at Portlyn.

"Like? No! I mean, yes! I mean, I like everyone here. I guess. You guys are all awesome." she said nervously as she stuffed her mouth with popcorn.

"Sonny, you know what she means." Portlyn said.

"Oh. Well, maybe…I don't know…yes." she said looking down.

"Well who?!" I demanded.

"One question per turn, Chad."

I groaned and awaited for somebody to truth or dare me.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare. But, Grady has to dare me"

"Awh why?" Tawni and Portlyn whined. I know they wanted to dare me to kiss Sonny or something like that. And I don't want my first kiss to be a dare. Yes, that's right, me, Chad Dylan Cooper, has never kissed a girl, other than in Mackenzie Falls. Which doesn't count. I wanted my first _real kiss with Sonny to be…not in a game of truth or dare in front of everyone. Not that I want to kiss Sonny, or anything. I meant with anyone, not just her. _

"_Because I like Grady better." I finally said._

"_Thanks!" Grady beamed._

"_Ugh whatever. Just dare me."_

"_I dare you to…prank call Marshall!" everyone laughed and chanted for me to do it. I rolled my eyes at their immaturity and blocked my number to call Marshall._

"_Hello?" a groggy voice answered. It reminded me of about a month ago when I called Sonny and woke her up, and she yelled at me for a good ten minutes. Suddenly, that gave me an idea. I quickly put it on speaker._

"_Yes, this is Sonny." I said in a high pitched voice. Everyone bursted a quiet laughter and Sonny looked like she was trying hard to hold it in. "Sonny? What's wrong with your voice?" Marshall asked. He must've been really tired to think that I sounded anything like Sonny. "Oh, I just have a cold from kissing Chad in the rain so much. I've always wanted to do that, you know. I just can't resist his perfection." everyone giggled harder and Sonny slapped me. "Well…that's great to know, Sonny. I'm happy for you…we all knew you guys would end up together eventually" Marshall said awkwardly. "Oh! You should put him on So Random again, and this time make it important that we kiss. Tell Mr. Condor! I'm gonna go skinny dipping with him now…bye!" I said and quickly hung up before Sonny killed me. She quickly grabbed her weapon and started whacking me over the head with the pillow extremely forcefully and actually started kicking me. "Ouch Sonny, abusive much?" _

"_Pillow fight!" _


	4. Chapter 4

I picked up the nearest pillow and whacked Sonny's side with it. She fake-gasped at me, then broke out into a wide grin at my pillow. I followed her gaze and noticed that I was holding Tawni's pillow. It was bright pink and said princess all over it. I couldn't help but start to smile with her. We looked around at the rest of the room, and saw that the violent pillows flying, getting even more intense. "Run!" she said laughing and we ran into her room.

"So, Munroe, this is your room?" she rolled her eyes and pointed to the big wooden letters on the wall that said her name in painted yellow glitter. "What was your first clue?"

"Now now Sonny, no need to be rude. You have guests, after all."

"Sorry, _dad._"

"Dad? Do you kiss your dad in the rain and have him star on your show as your love interest? Oh and you can't forget that skinny dipping…"

"Shut up you jerk." she said as she picked up a bright yellow book and hit me with it repeatedly.

"No need to repeat the pillow fighting incident now, Sonny."

"I snatched it from her and started flipping through it with one hand and holding her from getting it back with the other. **Property of Sonny Munroe. Read and die**, it read**. **"Hitting me with your diary? Really Sonny, really?"

"Give it back. Or else."

"Or else what? You'll bite me? You know, I like 'em fiesty." I said as I softly put the book down on her bed with a smirk on my face. She quickly snatched it back up and gave me daggers as she slid it in her drawer.

"Sonny! Where are you?" Tawni yelled. "Coming!" she rushed out of the room. I took this opportunity to smoothly slide open her drawer, take out the journal, and close and lock her door. I flipped to a random page and started reading. Most of it was…not bad. Just a bunch of drool about how much she loves So Random.

"Where's Chad?" I heard Tawni ask. "Oh no…" Sonny raced back to the door and tried to open it. "Chad Dylan Cooper you open this door right now!" I rolled my eyes and kept turning the pages, looking for something juicy. Finally I saw something that caught my eye.

Dear Diary,

All of my life, all I wanted were friends, good times, and a guy who I like a lot that makes me happy. Cliché, I know. But it's true. I didn't know if coming to Hollywood or not would change anything. It's really hard to tell what it's like just from magazines, glamorous pictures, and news reports. So I figured that the worst thing that can happen by me moving here was that I get to be on my favorite show, and convinced myself not to set my hopes too high. Turns out, I was wrong. I got everything I wanted, and I couldn't be happier. I have the best friends ever, a great job, money to support my mom, and a guy who is perfect for me, whether he realizes it or not. It's okay though. Right now I'm happy just talking to him. I'm doing good so far of hiding it, but Tawni's getting pretty suspicious.

_Who the hell is this guy?_

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I swear if you don't open this door, I'll tell everyone about when I found you in your dressing room reading--" I raced to the door and unlocked it before everyone knew that I was reading Tween Weekly and was doing a quiz to see how good of a match I was with Taylor Lautner.

"H-hey, Sonny, what's up?" I stuttered nervously as I leaned on the side of her door. Her face was red in anger and I was instantly afraid.

TPOV

While the two love birds were in Sonny's room doing who knows what, all of us sane people took the opportunity to openly complain about their obvious feelings. "So, why aren't they dating?" Devon asked as I was still cuddled up in his arms. "Because, Devon, they're in denial about their feelings. It's the classic love 'hate' relationship." Portlyn used air-quotes at the word "hate". "See, it's like their way of flirting." she diagnosed. "They act like they hate each other, when they really know, deep down, that what they're feeling is the exact opposite of hate. Right now they're still in the denial stage and I'm afraid they won't come out unless we do something." Devon, Grady, and Nico looked major confused.

"What do you suggest Dr. Portlyn?" Chloe asked.

"I think." Portlyn made eye contact with us all before she continued. "We need to get them jealous."

"Then?"

"After that we should probably go to bed, and then tomorrow we'll have that big water party that Sonny was droning on and on about yesterday. We'll have to set them up somehow there, too." I suggested.

"Agreed." said Zoey. We all continued planning to get them together, and dubbed this mission, Operation Channy. "By Monday when we go back to Condor Studios, they should be the newest It Couple. Hotter than Zanessa." I smiled. This was going to be fun. I was so super awesome at match making.

Suddenly, we all heard girly shrieks coming from what sounded to be Chad from Sonny's room. "Uh oh." Grady said as we raced torwards the screams.

CPOV

I was going to die. I was sure of it. It was like Sonny's mission or something to murder me. This girl seriously had anger issues. I tried to block her shots at me, but I failed. Her hits were actually starting to hurt, so I started to scream for help. Thankfully, a few minutes later, everyone stopped whatever they're doing for the more important thing at hand: rescuing Chad Dylan Cooper. After all, no one would want me to die or anything. Mackenzie Falls would be cancelled, and millions of girls across the world, including Sonny later on, would be crushed.

Grady pried Sonny away from me as Nico held on to me. I looked at her shocked. "Who _are_ you? Super woman or something?"

"Tang Su Do, Chad. Since I was ten. I know that since you're such a great actor, you don't have to do math. But that's ten years" she said with sarcasm dripping from her voice, "And 4 years of being a hardcore black belt." she smiled evily.

"Now now kids, play nice" Portlyn said as she grabbed Nico's hand. They looked at each other and smiled. That _still_ freaks me out. I scoffed. "Now what happened?" she asked.

"That _thing_ over there is like the devil's spawn or something!" I said pointing to Sonny.

"He read my diary! And locked me out of my own room!"

"What kind of moron doesn't have a key to their own room?" I pointed out, finding a way to blame her for the situation.

Uh oh. I think that was the wrong thing to say. She left the room without saying anything, leaving the rest of us and me in an awkward silence. After about thirty seconds, I got annoyed with it and walked out to get her.

"Sonny, wait." I went through the doors and found her in the kitchen drinking an orange soda. "Look, I really am sorry." she smiled at me. "I guess I am too. I wasn't really mad at you, I just liked beating you up." she giggled her cute giggle. "Wow Monroe, if you wanted to touch me that bad, all you had to do was ask. I'd put you on the list." I winked. Her jaw dropped slightly, but she quickly gained her composure back and punched my arm. "There's a list of people who want to beat you up? Why am i not surprised?"

"Ouch. Who knew that such a 'sunny' girl could be so mean?"

"I know. I get that all the time." she giggled again. I leaned closer to her over the counter. "Why am I not surprised?" I mimicked and laughed. "By the way, you look _really _nice today." I winked, as we were almost nose to nose. "T-thank you, Chad." she stuttered nervously, in shock due to my sudden compliment. "No problem, Munroe." I said as I smirked my signature smirk at her. She started fidgeting. "What are you, scared of me or something, Sonny?" I asked with pure amusement showing in my face while her fidgeting hands moved closer to her cup of soda. "N-no, no no no no. Not at all. I just…" _splash!_

"Ugh, Chad!"

"What? It's not my fault you're so clumsy."

She glared at me for what must've been the millionth time that night.

Portlyn walked in and immediately looked worried as she scanned our faces. "What's wrong?"

"Sonny was mesmerized by my good looks or something and spilt soda all over herself." Portlyn rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go take a shower, Sonny?" she nodded and made her way to the bathroom.

"I should go take a shower too." I said. Portlyn raised her eyebrows at me. "In the _other_ bathroom."

"Oh. Well, you never know with you." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag.

"Where are you going?" Nico asked. "To take a shower."

"But…didn't Sonny just go in there? Are you guys really moving _that_ fast? With us still here?"

I rolled my eyes yet again. "Other bathroom, retard."

"But-"

"No buts!" I interrupted. "You guys can go and try to play matchmaker with Sonny and me later."

"Alright, man, whatever you say…"

I smiled and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I opened the door without a second thought and gasped as a mix of horror and happiness washed over me. Sonny. In her bra and fancy underwear, way too fancy for someone I thought was so innocent. No other clothes. My eyes grew wider and the teenage boy in me completely took over.

As soon as she saw me, her eyes were filled with the same shock I'm sure mine was, and scrambled to find something to cover up with. Chad!" she yelled. I tried to stay smug about it, but wasn't very good at it. "I-I was trying…to take a shower too. I thought you'd be in your own bathroom Y-you know, the one in your room."

"Chad. I don't _have_ another bathroom."

"What? Are you serious? You only have one bathroom?"

"Yes, Chad, I'm serious. Now get out. _Now_." she stressed.

"Right, s-sorry about…sorry." I quickly said as I quickly closed the door. I leaned against the wall outside, catching my breath. _Nice move, Cooper._


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Just a small correction. In the last chapter when Sonny said: "Tang Su Do, Chad. Since I was ten. I know that since you're such a great actor, you don't have to do math. But that's ten years", I re-read it and realized it should say "Tang Su Do, Chad. Since I was _six_. I know that since you're such a great actor, you don't have to do math. But that's ten years" Making her 16, not 20 =]**

* * *

SPOV

Well…that was officially the most awkward moment of my life. My cheeks were still hot from the walk-in. I stayed in the bathroom longer than I needed to until I cooled down. About fifteen minutes after I got out of the shower, I finally convinced myself to walk out of the room and go to the others. I mean, it's not like Chad saw me _completely_ naked. Ugh. I shook my head rapidly trying to make the memory come out through my ears.

As I stepped out and into the living room, everyone was wrapped up in whatever they're doing, and Chad wouldn't look me in the eye. And the awkwardness continues…

"Oh hey Sonny!" Tawni said when she looked up and saw me. "We were just about to play spin the bottle." I groaned and rolled my eyes, "Tawni, I told you I didn't want to do that!"

"Well, you know the rules. If you don't play you can't stay. We'll call you back in here when we're done." she smiled at me knowing that I'd definitely play under those conditions. I really hate missing out on things. It feels horrible. Tawni pulled that rule on me before, and I couldn't stop wondering what happened for months. "Alright. Whatever. I'll play." I surrendered. Stupid peer pressure.

"Kay, who wants to spin?"

"Me!" Portlyn volunteered. I heard she was some sort of expert at spin the bottle and could always make the bottle go where she wants. Not so sure if that's a good thing for me or not. She went first and the bottle of ketchup spun torwards Nico. Then she spun it again and had it land on her. Predictable. After she set up the second most predictable pair, Tawni and Devon [which was just so cute]. But Chad caught on, so he demanded that Nico spin instead. Portlyn reluctantly agreed and her fun was cut short. After that, it was Grady and Chloe, Tawni and Nico, and finally…it landed on Chad. I felt everything inside of me freeze. One way or another, he was kissing someone. He didn't seem to like that, and had a sad face on. "Can I just pass this turn?" he asked hopefully. "Chad, you just heard us preach the rules to Sonny. Scared?" Portlyn taunted. Chad scoffed, "Scared? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. He isn't afraid of anything." he said obnoxiously. "Way to find another way to refer to yourself in third person, Chad."

I didn't know if I wanted it to be me, or someone else. Confusion. I hate that feeling. I can't even look Chad in the eye, let alone kiss him. So I crossed my fingers and prayed for the bottle to land on someone other than me. The bottle spun slowly…and slower…and slower…came to me…and landed on…Tawni? What the crap? I mean, I know I didn't want to kiss him, but, Tawni?

She didn't seem bothered by it at first, and neither did he. She grinned at him and he smiled back. Not smirked, smiled. What. The. Crap. I wasn't grinning anymore like I had been the rest of the night. Why couldn't he have kissed Portlyn or Chloe? I saw them kiss on Mackenzie Falls so many times that it didn't bother me anymore.

They leaned in closer very slowly, as if to taunt me. As they made contact, I felt something in me shatter to a million pieces. It wasn't a very passionate kiss, just a quick peck. They both made disgusted faces afterwards and raced each other to the bathroom to wash out their mouth. But still, I was mad. Furious, in fact. Jealous. Every negative emotion known to man.

After Tawni and Chad returned, the bottle landed on Devon and me. A mischievous plot formed in my head. I enthusiastically scooted myself to where Devon was. It started out as a peck, just like Tawni and Chad. But when Devon was about to pull away, I threw in even more and kissed him with as much passion and anger as I could possibly hold. Our hands moved up and down each other's bodies as my tongue slipped in his mouth. I felt nothing. It was like kissing a hollow shell with stiff lips, yet the revenge was satisfying for me. _5...4...3...2...1._

We finally broke apart, and everyone was wide-eyed, including Devon himself. I looked at Chad and Tawni, who were definitely the most shocked, and smiled. I scooted back into my place where a satisfied smile. Mission accomplished.

CPOV

What the hell just happened? Was Devon the guy that Sonny likes? My own co-star? But, Tawni likes him…I knew she could be mean, but she wouldn't be _that_ mean, right? She has to like him though. Why else would she kiss anyone like that if she didn't like them? She's not the type to randomly make out with someone she has no feelings for.

Tawni and Portlyn locked eyes, with a mix of shock and worry showing in their faces. Devon was still touching his lips, and Sonny, the one who caused all of this, just sat innocently like nothing ever happened. "It's getting late…I think we should go to bed now." Chloe finally said, breaking the silence. "I think so too." Nico said. "We've had enough of our share of porn for the night."

Everyone started moving to their own sleeping bags, but I still sat there speechless. Portlyn eyed me, "You okay?" she asked with concern obvious in her voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Portlyn nodded her understanding. Of course, I was the opposite of fine. I was…this strange feeling I've only ever felt once before, when Sonny went on that date with James. _Jealousy?_ That sounded about right. I'll stick with that for now. Jealousy. Mark the time and place. Chad Dylan Cooper, is jealous.

TPOV

Well, that was…interesting. I wasn't mad at Sonny, because I could tell she did it out of jealousy from me kissing Chad, and that's what we wanted her to do. As everyone was pulling out their sleeping bags and trying to find their pillows that were scattered across the room from the fight earlier, Portlyn and I looked at each other, and she motioned for the bathroom. I nodded, and tapped Chloe's shoulder. The three of us walked down the short hallway to Sonny's cotton candy colored bathroom.

"It _worked_!" Portlyn squealed when the door closed. "But it was _Devon_. I mean, I don't blame Sonny. I would've done the same thing, and that was the point. But did you see Devon kissing back?"

"You can't blame him either, Tawni. He's a teenage boy. Plus, he likes you. Not Sonny." Chloe comforted. "Yeah…you're right. I'm awesome. _Who wouldn't_ like me?" I said, and they giggled. "So what's next?" Chloe asked.

"Next, we sleep." I yawned.

SPOV

When I looked up and saw that the girls left the room, I was mad. I couldn't believe they left me with the _guys_! Do they seriously think that it wouldn't be awkward or anything? They all keep looking at me weird, like I've gone insane or like I'm a totally different person. Well, the last part is kinda right. Tonight I unleashed a side of me that only a few boys back in Wisconsin have seen. But there was some emotion in Chad's eyes I couldn't recognize, but I knew it wasn't positive. _Anger? Dissapointment? Does he think I'm a major slut? And if he is angry…why is he angry?_

Thankfully, Chad, Grady, and Devon went to the kitchen to get a midnight snack. Nico walked over to where I was sitting and looked at me worriedly. "You okay, Sonny?" I sighed, "Yeah, but I think I'll be better tomorrow." he put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting way.

The girls came back into the room, and Chloe eyed the hand on my shoulder suspiciously, her questions obvious in her raised eyebrows. "No" I mouthed to her and shook my head. "Oh" she mouthed back and nodded, as Nico took his hand off of my shoulder and went into the kitchen with the boys.. I glared at the girls for leaving me in what is now competing for the title of "Most Awkward Moment in Sonny Monroe's Life". They shrugged and plopped down on their sleeping bags, except for Tawni who seemed to be deep in thought. I suddenly started to feel bad for doing that with Devon. I mean, I know she likes him and it's just spin the bottle. It's not like she wanted to kiss Chad. I turned my body torwards her and made eye contact. I half smiled, and she blinked. _Apology accepted._

"Whoa, what was that? Did you all just have some sort of super freaky silent girl conversation or something?" Chad said, and we all looked up at the boys. We were so absorbed in our "super freaky silent girl conversation" that we didn't even hear them walk back in the room. I couldn't help but smile at his voice, and unintentionally made eye contact with him. I tried to mask my smile with annoyance, and groaned. "Welcome back."


	6. Chapter 6

SPOV

_The color blue surrounded me. Blue everything, except for the small brown accents thrown around the room. It was like I was on the beach, watching the ocean with my feet in the sand. From further inspection, I realized that there was a tan couch in the middle of the room, meaning I must not be at the beach. Then, where am I? I looked down at the vibrant blue carpet I was sitting on, and the brown rug on top of it. The material of the carpet looked hard, but it felt soo wonderfully soft. Like I was resting on a cloud. And the shade of brown looked like it shouldn't go with the blue at all, but it fit perfectly. _

_"Sonny, ready to go pick up the kids?" a man who looked to be in his thirty's appeared. His voice sounded so familiar…just deeper. His blonde eyebrows raised at me in confusion, as his piercing blue eyes squinted. I immediately stiffened. Who. Oh. Whoa. Wait. Whoa. "C-Chad?" I managed to get out. "Kids? What kids?" I asked. _

_"Our kids? You know, the ones who are waiting for us at school right now? What's wrong with you? I thought we were saving the wine for later tonight." he laughed. My eyes grew wide and my mouth was wide open. "Kids? I don't have any kids! And neither do you!" _

"_Oh, I get it. You're pretending we don't have any kids for the weekend since they're going to Mom's house, right? I bet they'd feel so loved if they heard that." _

_I blinked at him. "W-What are you talking about? I don't even like you!"_

"_Wow. De ja vu much? You said that exact same thing like 17 years ago." by this time he had walked over to me and bent down at my level. I started at the hand he had reached out and hesitantly grabbed it. The familiar sparks I felt when he touched me verified that this is definitely Chad._

"_You sure you're okay?" he looked at me suspiciously._

"_Yeah…um…are we married?" _

"_Come on." he laughed. "We have to go."_

_I stood, and he leaned in. When his lovely pink lips were about to touch mine...I took a deep breath and..._CLAPCLAPBOOM!

My eyes flew open and I frantically searched across the room. Let's see…hormonal teenagers in sleeping bags scattered across the room, smell of burnt popcorn still drifting through the air, TV on mute, two eyes, two feet, two…everything else. I'm back.

Great. Another Chad dream.

I listened to the sound of the wind tearing through the palm trees outside, followed by the boomboomboom of the thunder, and the crackling sound of the lightning that made me think that someone was trying to tear through the sky. I tried to fall back asleep, but it wasn't going very well because of the storm. I've been terrified of them since I was a little girl, and I could never fall asleep unless I was sleeping with my mom.

I glanced at the microwave clock. 4:57AM. I groaned to myself and got out of the sleeping bag. No point in trying to sleep anymore, I know I won't be able to. I'll just go on my computer or something for a few hours, then wake up the others.

I dragged myself down the hallway, to my bedroom. I searched the wall with my hand for the light switch, and finally felt the glitter underneath my finger tips and flicked it on.

"Ahh!" I screamed in surprise. There was someone in my bed…but everyone was in the living room. I tip-toed over to my bed to see exactly who this intruder was, and grabbed my first tennis racket that was hanging on the wall, ready to attack.

As I moved closer and closer, the figure started to shift. "Oh boy are you in for it, Mr. Intruder." I whispered to myself as I approached. "Sonny…Sonny…" moaned the groggy voice. Huh? Mr. Intruder knows my name? I lifted the blanked off of his shoulder and gasped. "Chad?" he turned over to face me, still half-sleep. "Ohh hey Sonny" he slurred. "What's up?"

"Chad? What's up? What are you doing in my bed, Chad?"

He sat up in my bed, now wide awake. "Do you like saying my name? Because you've said it like three times in the past ten seconds."

"More like you like saying my name, Cooper. Seriously, how often do you dream about me?" he looked shocked. "Here, maybe this will refresh your memory? Sonny, Sonny…ohh…Sonny…" I said in a deep voice pretending to be him. "I don't even talk like that!" he defended, grabbing the blankets, about to get comfortable again. "Not so fast, Chad." I said, yanking the blankets from his body. "Whoa." I accidentally said outloud. "What?" he followed my gaze, and his blue eyes landed on his bare stomach. He looked up at me, amusement obvious in his face. "I know I'm hot, but staring is just rude." my eyes quickly left his perfect abs, and flew back to his face. "Why are you in my bed, and shirtless?"

"Weeeellll, Sonny, Chad Dylan Cooper does not sleep on floors, or couches for that matter. So at first I tried your mom's bed, but it wasn't that comfy for me. So since your door was unlocked, I climbed in here. And this bed was juuuust right." he said, quoting goldie locks and the three bears. "Oh, and I never sleep with shirts on. Only fat losers do that. In fact, you should take yours off."

My nose flared in anger and annoyance at him. "What are you doing in here anyway? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked. "You have some nerve!" I whisper-yelled, so I wouldn't wake the others up. Suddenly, the sound of a spoon hitting foil echoed through the air, and I involuntarily jumped.

"Ohh, I get it."

"Get what?"

"You're afraid of the storm." he looked to the window.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Too!"

"Not!" I smiled as it hit him that I had outsmarted him with the same routine yet again.

"But seriously, get out. I wanna sleep in my bed." I yawned, suddenly tired again.

"Of course you do since I was in it. Who wouldn't want to sleep in the same bed Chad Dylan Cooper has slept?"

"Really, Chad, move."

"Listen, I'm already comfortable, which is most important. And you have a big bed. So you just sleep on the left, and me on the right."

"Anxious to sleep with me much?"

"I think it's more the other way around. Now hop in."

I considered it for a moment, then hesitantly got in. I mean, it's a king size bed, and neither of us are really that big, so it's not like we'll touch.

I climbed in the bed and felt the warmth of his legs from under the blanket traveling to mine, even though he was all the way across the bed. "I guess this isn't that bad…" I said. "Told you so. Night, Munroe." he said, turning over to face the wall on his side, and I secretly wished we were closer.

I snuggled up to my pillow. "Goodnight Chad."


	7. Chapter 7

CPOV

I hate waking up. Especially before four in the afternoon. I wouldn't be surprised if I was a night owl in another life or something. My parents literally have to drag me out of my bed each Sunday morning to go to church. Yes, I, Chad Dylan Cooper, go to church. Why else would God bless me with these perfectly good looks? Anyway, I just can't get my brain working before noon unless I've had over fourteen hours of sleep. I'm a walking talking zombie most of the time. I just hate everything about waking up early. The singing birds, the sun waking up the same time you do, everything. Thank God I don't have to wake up early every single morning to go to school anymore since I'm an actor. The best one of our generation, I might add.

Yet, today, on only about seven hours of sleep, at ten o' clock in the morning, I was alive. I had the best sleep of my life last night…where am I again? I popped my eyes open and my memory flooded back. Ah, yes, sleepover at Sonny's. Speaking of Sonny…

She was cuddled up all cutely on me, if that's a word. Stupid cute. Her arms were hanging across my stomach, her right leg over my left, and her head on my chest. I smiled down at her and put my arm around her, just enjoyed the feeling of her warm body on mine. All I could hear were birds chirping, and Grady snoring. Which means that I was the only one awake. _Lame_! I've always laughed at the loser who was the first to wake up at sleepovers. And here I am.

As much as I was enjoying cuddling with Sonny, my mischievous mind couldn't pass up this fabulously perfect opportunity. I could go through everyone's bags…or better, Sonny's room. I carefully unraveled myself from her, and set her softly down on her pillow. I missed her, but I had more important things to do. Okay, maybe not as important, but definitely more interesting.

Let's start with the closet first, shall we? I mean, if she secretly wears skimpy underwear, who knows what revealing clothes she has but hopefully doesn't wear. Ever. But she should feel free to wear them when she's around me. I wouldn't mind. And if we were around other people, I'd hold her so she'd be protected from whatever horny loser tries to get with her…like James. Icky icky James. Speaking of horny…

Maybe going through her closet would be a bad idea. I considered going back into her diary, but I know there's nothing juicy in there. I checked it last night before Sonny came in, just to make sure there was no other mention of this mystery guy. All I found was that this guy is a sweetheart. So…I guess that rules me out. But she_ is_ obsessed with both my show and me. There were tons of Mackenzie Falls references in there, plus almost every other page was "EHMAGAWD CHAD IS SUUUUUCH A JERRRK LYK TOTES! BUT I SECRETLY THINK HE'S HAWT AND I LUB HIM" Okay, maybe it wasn't written like that. And maybe that last sentence wasn't there, but you get my point.

Hmm…I wonder if that was her only pair of, dare I say, naughty underwear. Let's find out, shall we?

I walked over to her dresser and started to open all of her drawers as quietly as I could, so I wouldn't wake her up. Let's see…pajamas, socks, one piece swimming suits…tampons. Ew ew ew ew ew ew.

Ah, finally, bras! YAY! I wondered if she has one of those bras that has my face all over it. I bet she does. After all, every girl in America does. And some in Sweden.

_Ooh, this one's pretttty._ I thought to myself as I held up an aqua blue bra. Actually…whoa. She has a lot of blue bras. Except for one…this white one that looks like she wrote on it. I don't know much about girls, but who actually writes on their bras? There was just a bunch of scribble all over it that said things like "SC forever" and random C's drawn all over it. I wanted to assume it was me, but there were actually a lot of guys at Condor studios whose last names start with the letter C. Hayden Crench, Devon Ceaser, Nico Cass, Grady…Gilbert. Okay, maybe not Grady. In fact, it might not even be a guy. And no, I don't mean that Sonny's lesbian. Or bisexual…that could actually work for me. Anyway, it might just be her expressing her love of the studios.

Unless…uh oh. What if Mr. Condor not only has a daughter, but a _son_ too? What if he's our age? Sonny met his daughter before the rest of us, she might've met his son first too. What if Sonny likes _him?_ Sonny Condor? Ew no. My last name is the _only_ last name that sounds good with hers. Not because I want to marry her or anything…ew, of course not. I'm only sixteen. What I mean is just…every girl's name would sound good with mine. Because that's just how awesome I am. Yes. Let's go with that.

Well…except for Beatrice. That's the name of the lunch lady at Condor Studios. I shuddered at the thought of her.

Let's not think about the…thing, when I'm going through Sonny's underwear drawer. I wonder what her size is anyway? I mean honestly, they look different in every shirt she wears. And I couldn't see much when I walked in on her, because she unfourtunately found something to cover up with quickly.

34C...that's good, right?

Note to self: Google how big each bra size is.

Ooh, a thong! And it's silk…feels nice. I rubbed it up against my cheek…mmm very nice.

Suddenly, the door flew open. "Hey Chad what are you…doing…in…here…" uh oh. Portlyn. I quickly put my hands holding the thong behind my back and tried to appear as innocent as possible.

"Right…well, this is awkward. I'll just…come back later."

Phew. Well that was…

"Chad? What are you doing?" Crap. That was _not Portlyn. _

"Oh, good morning Sonshine."

"Call me that again and I'll bite your head off."

"You know, I always expected you to be a morning person." I said, leaning up against her drawer quietly sliding it shut.

"And I always expected you not to be. Why are you up?" she eyed me up and down suspiciously.

"Well…I was just…admiring your lovely room. Did you design it yourself?"

"Yes…I did."

"It's very nice."

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome. Oh, and how did you sleep?"

"Best I've had in a while actually. Why do you ask?"

"Ah, so I see you enjoyed cuddling up to me, hmm?"

"Cuddling? With you?" she started laughing.

"Actually, yes. When I woke up you were all tangled up in me. Can't even control yourself in your sleep, can you Munroe?" I walked over to the bed, hands still behind my back, and smirked.

She gasped, "I, you, no! You…no, I didn't." she sighed, obviously annoyed at her inarticulateness. "Prove it." she finally said.

"Don't have to." I said, grabbing my pillow. "I'm gonna go get something to eat, meet you in the living room later."

"By the way, you have way too many blue bras." I added as I threw her thong at her and winked while I made my way out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I forgot one thing. The _disclaimer_. **

**I do not own Sonny With a Chance. If I did, I'd take it off of Disney and make the rating much higher than G.**

* * *

SPOV

_Please_ tell me that loser didn't go through my underwear drawer. Perv. I'm gonna kill him. No wait, killing him is too easy. I have to do something big. Not right away of course, that's too predictable. No. I'm gonna let it build up and then strike when he least expects it. This is gonna have to be _huge_. Huger than giving his baby pictures to Tween Weekly. Even though I might decide to do that anyway.

"Knock knock!" Tawni said as she entered my room. "Goodmorning." I greeted as Portlyn and Chloe followed her inside. "Question." she said as she closed the door. "Why was Chad coming out of your room?"

"Oh."

"Oh? Stop holding out on us!"

I looked at their expectant faces and rolled my eyes. "Fine. It isn't really anything though. Chad, being Chad, thought he was too good to sleep on the floor, so he decided to sleep in my bed. Then in the middle of the night, it was storming and the thunder woke me up, so I figured I'd just hang in my room until you guys woke up. But then I found him and…we just fell asleep."

They were all wide eyed, and their jaws were hanging out. "You." Portlyn pointed to me. "Slept. With. Chad."

"No! I mean, yes. Well, not slept slept. We fell asleep and happened to be in the same bed. We didn't even touch I don't think."

"You don't _think_?"

"Well, Chad said that I was practically on him when he woke up..."

Chloe started cracking up.

"It's not funny!"

"Oh, but it is. I can't believe…" she said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"By the way, Sonny! You have a pool right?"

"Right, but it's closed today." I pouted.

"Why don't we go to the one in the park?" Tawni asked. I stared at her in disbelief. "A public pool? Really, Tawni? Really?"

"Wow. If that wasn't proof that you like Chad, I don't know what is." Tawni said and I blushed. "But you forget, Sonny, I'm Tawni Hart! I'll make them kick out all of the losers and we could have the whole park to ourselves." my eyes widened. I've always wanted to have a private party at the park, but never got around to it. I jumped up and down and squealed. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"I know right?" Chloe agreed. "But really, the boys are kinda out there…" she pointed to my door. "And we, are in here." she pointed to the floor directly below us. Us three girls looked at eachother and sprinted for the door.

"What does it mean though?" we heard Chad ask as soon as we came out of my room. "It was like…an asortment of blue bras!" I froze as I realized they were talking about me. And my _bras_!

"Maybe that's her favorite color." Grady offered.

"No…that's yellow..."

Chloe giggled and sprinted back for my room. "No, wait! Don't…" too late. She came back out of my room with two of my many same colored bras in her hand. "Really, Sonny, really?" she said in a deep voice, imitating Chad. Portlyn and Tawni started cracking up, just like Chloe had earlier. "So not funny!" I fumed. Portlyn just shook her head. "Boys are so clueless. How can they not get the reason why all of your bras are blue? Let's think here…what else does Sonny like that is blue? So obvious. "

"Kay can we not talk about who I like or my bras for like two seconds?" I pleaded.

"Fine, for now. No promises though."

We walked down the short hallway to the living room where the boys were. Thankfully, they left the subject of my bras, and moved on to sports. The classic boy conversation. "Guys, we're about to go somewhere." Chloe said, and they ignored her. The three of us looked at each other with the same _huh?_ expression, and I decided to try again. "Hey, Chad, Nico, Grady, Devon, we're going to the park." still nothing. "Here, let me try." Tawni helped. "Hey boys, we're gonna go swimming. As in, us in bikinis. And _water_." she stressed the word "water", sounding out the syllables like she was talking to a two year old.

At that, they immediately detached themselves from their oh so important sports talk, and they raced for their bags.

"Wait for us!" Grady yelled while the other boys ran behind them.

"To the park, we go!"

* * *

"Hi, I'd like to reserve the park for a private party, please." I told the lady in the office at the park. She stared at me with a dull _I don't really care_ expression on her face.

"Ma'am, you can't do that. It's a public park." she said in monotone.

"But, I really need to-"

"Listen kids, I said no. Now run along and do something else teenager-ish, like kill a bird or something."

"Excuse me!" Tawni stepped in. "I am Tawni Hart, and I need this park."

The lady looked at us with her tired eyes for a few moments, and for a second I thought that she was going to say yes.

"No."

"But-"

"No buts! Now get out, you're gonna give me more frown lines."

Tawni and I dragged ourselves out of the office and went back with the others. "What?" Nico asked.

"They won't let us reserve the park. No one else is even here!" I yelled frustrated.

"Ha, let the _man_ handle it, Sonny. I got this." I couldn't help but laugh at Chad's naïve attitude torwards this, like he thinks he can actually get the lady to let us stay there. I mean, I know he's incredibly cute, and famous, but so are Tawni and I!

"Funny, funny little Sonny. You think CDC can't handle this?"

"Oh I know you can't, CDC."

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on." I said as the other watched expectantly at our exchange, but Portlyn looked worried.

"Oh please don't tell me you guys are gonna do another bet." she pleaded.

"What's wrong with that?" Nico asked.

"Well, last time you did that, Chad ended up using all of my makeup, and then the other time, Sonny had to tell the papparazi how 'jealous' she was of my friendship with Chad. Which of course led people to believe that we were dating. Ew."

"Well, Portlyn, we won't involve you this time." I promised.

"Alright. But I swear if I ever see my makeup missing again-"

"Don't worry." Chad assured her.

"Fine."

"So, what's it gonna be this time?" Chad asked, steering the conversation back torwards our bet.

"Easy. Loser has to do whatever the winner says all day tomorrow."

"It's a bet, Munroe."

We shook hands, and I felt my whole body temperature increasing rapidly, then decrease as his hand left mine. I saw him shudder, and thought for a second that he felt it too, but then had to remind myself. This is Chad. He has two new girlfriends once a week, and that's if he's sick. He would never want me.

Chad walked back into the office, winked at me, and closed the door. I immediately pushed my ear to the door and heard the muffled conversation going on.

"Chad. Dylan. Cooper!" the lady gasped.

"Hello, beautiful." My eyes rolled at his attempt at 'charm'.

"What can I help you with?" she asked, sounding both shocked and dazzled by his presence.

"Well, my friends and I wanted to reserve the park here today-"

"Done!" she cut him off. _What? Are you serious?!_

"Thank you. Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Beatrice."

Suddenly, without warning, he opened the door, and I fell right on top of him. Great. "Wow, you really do want me!"

"Chad, I know you can do better than that."

"True that."

"Ew, you're not cool!"

"Really, Sonny, really?"

"Yes, really!"

A moment of comfortable silence fell over us before realizing four things.

One, everyone was watching us. Two, I was still on top of him. Three, he was still holding on to me. And four, we could faintly hear the _click! _of a camera.

I glanced down at him and saw that he had the same embarrassed expression I did. Chad Dylan Cooper gets embarrassed? Wow. I guess you really do learn something new every day. "I guess we should…" Chad started, something in his voice telling me that he didn't really want to get up, or maybe it was just wishful thinking on my part. "Yeah…"

I reluctantly raised myself off of him, and turned to face the others. "Well, are we gonna keep standing here, or are we gonna go get wet? It's like a fire out here." I asked enthusiastically while fanning myself, and trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

Everyone stared at me for a few seconds before Grady decided to talk first.

"Let's hit the pool!"

* * *

**Me again. So, if anyone has any ideas of what Sonny could do to Chad for revenge, feel free to tell them to me. It was kind of a spontaneous thing and I haven't even thought of what Sonny could do, yet.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I know this chapter is my shortest one yet, but I really didn't have enough time, and the part that's fun to write isn't until the next chapter. That'll be much longer, pinky swear.**

* * *

"Get in."

"No."

"Wimp."

"No."

"Come _on, _Sonny, just get in the pool!"

"No." she crossed her arms.

I groaned in frustration at her stubbornness. We've all been in the pool for a little while now, except for Sonny. Which is weird, because I thought she'd be the first one in the pool since she's just so incredibly fun loving.

"Why not?"

"Because, I can't."

"Oh come on, yes you can."

"No, I really mean, I can't."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!" I slowly slid over to her.

"Good…Chad!" by this time, I had picked her up and walking torwards the pool.

"Really, Chad, don't!"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't drop you in here." I said, holding her over the water of the deep end.

"Because I can't-" _splash! _My hands slipped and she was submerged in the water sooner than I had originally planned. "You idiot!" Tawni yelled, running over to me. "What?" I asked, not noticing that Sonny hadn't come up from the water yet.

"She can't _swim!_"

I froze. "She…she…can't…swim?"

"No!"

I would've gone in right then to save her. I would've dived in and taken her in my arms like I did before, only this time, I'd be taking her out of the danger, not into it. But all I could do was stand there in shock at my stupidity and carelessness as the others were running around in terror around me.

Just when I was finally able to move my body, someone was already in the water getting Sonny out. I looked closer and saw that it was Devon.

"She's not breathing!" he yelled, placing her seemingly lifeless body out of the water. _She's going to be okay._ I told myself. _I didn't kill her. She's fine. _

I was selfish. I was trying to calm _myself _down instead of turning to the much more important tragedy forming. I turned torwards where Devon was leaning over Sonny, unsure of what to do. "Just pump her chest or something!!" Tawni yelled, clearly both frustrated and worried. "I'll do it!" I volunteered. "How can you even be _horny _at a time like this, Chad?" said Portlyn.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am-" I stopped as I realized that Devon was leaning down to Sonny, his mouth hovering over hers. I watched him press his lips over her lips, something I've always wanted to do. Suddenly, she sat up coughing. "What happened?" she asked. _Thank God she's okay._

But then, the intense relief I felt was replaced by utter jealousy. It was obvious what would happen next: Sonny would be all "Oh Devon, my hero!" and then she'd tell him that she likes him and then they'd go running off into the sunset together, hand in hand.

"You just almost drowned, thanks to _Chad._" Devon spat my name. "It wasn't my fault!" I tried to defend myself, but everyone was glaring at me, even Sonny. "I didn't know you were gonna drown!"

"Oh, well I'm sorry, next time I'll send you an email when I decide to almost die."

"No, Sonny, I'm not saying its your-"

"Save it, Chad. And thanks Devon." she smiled widely at him.

I watched her attempt to get up, but she plopped back down seconds later. I rushed over to her, trying to redeem myself. "Let me help you up." I said, offering my hand to her. She stared at it hesitantly, then Devon pushed it back. "Sonny, you should rest. Want me to carry you over to the playground? We can sit up on the floor where the slides are." then, before Sonny or I could even say anything, Devon picked her up in his arms and started transporting her to the playground. "I really think I can walk by myself…" Sonny protested, but Devon didn't listen. "Devon, where are you going?!" Tawni whined. "I have to take care of her, Tawni. I'll see you later." he explained, not noticing how hurt she was. "No, wait!" I followed. No way was I let Devon getting away with _my _girl.

The way from the pool, to the playground, was very very long. "Why can't I be carried?!" I whined. "Chad Dylan Cooper can't break his legs walking!"

"Wow Chad, you're out of shape. Unlike me." Devon bragged, followed by a giggle from Sonny. I glared at them both. "Chad Dylan Cooper is _very _in shape. In fact, I could carry Sonny right now!"

"You can not." Devon scoffed.

"Can so!" I argued back.

"Prove it!" he challenged, starting to hand Sonny over to me.

"You know, I'm kinda fine staying right where I am…"

"Here." now, I had her in my arms. It was the most wonderfully satisfying feeling I've ever felt; similar to when I woke up that morning.

"Oh, thanks for asking what _I'd_ like, guys. You're so considerate." she cooed sarcastically.

"I know I am."

"Oh shut up, Chad. I don't know if you're capable of walking and talking at the same time. You might drop me."

"I'd never let you fall." I said honestly. I think she could tell, because she looked up at me and blushed.


	10. Chapter 10

SPOV

The rest of the way to where the playground area was, was strangely peaceful. It was the middle of the afternoon, the weather perfect. And I didn't even have to walk, even though I totally could. After Chad started carrying me, bridal style, no one talked. I was just left to continuously scold myself for finding comfort against Chad's chest as the breeze softly blew across the field.

Unfortunately, Devon broke the peaceful silence. "So what idiot decided to make the pool so far from the playground anyway?"

"I don't know, but we should sue." Chad suggested.

"Oh really, Chad? I thought you could handle it?" I taunted.

He puffed out his chest, taking my head with it. "I can. I'm just sayin'. You know, keeping' it real."

"Oh what are you, a member of Jonas now?" I laughed.

"Ew no, I'm way hotter than them."

"True…" I accidentally said outloud, and blushed when I realized what I did. Chad and Devon's eyebrows were raised, and Chad looked down at me and smirked. "No, I didn't mean just _you_, I meant, well, anyone could look better than them." I quickly covered up. Thankfully, they all seemed to believe it. _Nice save, Sonny._ I silently congratulated myself.

"Finally." Devon breathed as we finally arrived. We walked over to a bench, and Devon plopped down on it. Chad, however, decided he was too cool for sitting and leaned against a tree instead, with me still in his arms. "Chad, you can put me down now." I said after a few seconds. In actuality, I was fine resting with our bodies pressed together, but I couldn't let him think that. And definitely not with a witness.

"You sure, Monroe? You do look preeeety comfortable right where you are."

"Oh please. You just wanna feel my boobs against you, perv."

"Nah, I'm doing this for your benefit."

"Oh please." I scoffed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Devon check his watch, obviously bored. He then pushed himself up and took a few steps torwards her. "Look, Chad, you've had your fun. Now just give her to me." he said like I was some object. I rolled my eyes and tried to wiggle my way out of Chad's grasp. "Really guys, I'm fine." Chad hesitated, then eased me out of his arms and onto the bench. "Thank you." I sighed, trying to appear relieved.

Devon slid in right next to me, which for some reason caused a grunt from Chad. Is Chad Dylan Cooper actually _jealous? _Devon then smirked [not as cool of a smirk as Chad has, though] at the three named jerk-throb and patted the small space next to him. He reluctantly sat down, and none of us said anything for a few minutes. If this was an episode of Mackenzie Falls, I'd hear a deep man's voice going _"Tensions Rise" _right about now.

I kicked my feet in the dirt awkwardly, and the boys looked torwards me, obviously expecting me to say something. "Um…I'm just gonna…go to the bathroom." I announced, racing to the icky, smelly green port-a-potty.

I could hear Devon and Chad talking while I was in the stall. And second by second, their voices got louder and more angry. I tried to hurry up so I could rush out there and stop whatever fight was forming, but I tripped and my coverup landed in the toilet as it was flushing. Just _peachy_.

I debated staying in there and calling Tawni to bring me something to, well, cover up with; but I couldn't stand the stench much longer. _It won't be that bad, _I told who am I kidding, it's _Chad_. And Devon, but he's much more gentleman-like than Chad.

Inhale…exhale. I can do this. I took yet another deep breath and walked out, my head held high. Whatever fight was brewing was immediately ended the second they saw me. Devon even _whistled!_ So much for him being a gentleman. They both looked stunned and happy at the same time. Ugh, I hate boys.

I tried to think of something witty to say to end the awkwardness. "Didn't your mothers ever tell you that it's impolite to stare? And…point." I shuddered at the last part. My voice made Chad snap out of whatever fantasy was going on in his hormonal teenage boy head. "Don't flatter yourself, Monroe." he scoffed. "No, you were-"

"A diva _and _overconfident? Really, Sonny, really?"

"Chad's right…" Devon agreed and I gasped in disbelief. "Not that you're not hot, or anything." he covered up. "Because you really…really…are."

"Devon, aren't you kinda sorta almost dating Tawni?"

"Well, sure, but that doesn't mean…well, you know." he winked at me. Ew.

"Whatever. I'll be right back." I said, walking over to where the swings were so I could call Tawni for an SOS.

_Ring…ring…ring…finally! _"What's up Sonny?"

"You guys. Come. Here. Now."

"Why?"

"Well…I don't like boys."

"_Whoa! Sonny, really?_"

"No! I don't mean it like that, I mean, ugh, just save me."

"Ah, _those _boys. We're on our way." she hung up. Thank goodness.

"Ew!" I screeched. There were tons of bugs over here. Ew ew ew ew ew. I quickly, and stupidly, ran back over to the guys. They looked at me like I was crazy, so I had to explain. "There are _bugs_ over there, okay?!"

"Sonny…we're outside…there are bugs everywhere…" Chad looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Not funny! Bugs are icky." I crossed my arms. "Okay, laughing at me is _so _not cool!" I snapped at the both of them. Stupid laughing guys. Stupid laughing Chad. He looks pretty hot when he laughs…well, he always looks hot.

"Sorry, Sonny, I just never knew you could be such a _girl_!" Chad said, and they laughed more.

"You didn't get that from the boobs and the bikini?" Great. I drew attention to _that _again.

I debated sitting on the top of a slide, away from them, but they scooted over so there was a spot for me on the bench in the middle. Awkward, but I couldn't say no. That would be just rude. So I reluctantly sat down, my hips pressed to both of them.

_Hurry up, Tawni._


	11. Chapter 11

CPOV

Sonny looked like she was waiting for something. Or perhaps some_one_?

What if it's a guy someone?

But that would mean that she likes someone other than Devon, or me. I could try to boost my ego up, telling myself that of _course _Sonny likes me, because any normal girl would. I could lie to myself, and say that she's secretly in love with me. But filling my head with lies only sets me up for disappointment. And plus, Sonny is definitely _not _a normal girl. Even though she does look on _fire _in a bikini.

Sonny shifted in her tight space, obviously uncomfortable. Am I really that bad to be around? Or maybe it's Devon, he _is _a pervert, and I think Sonny can tell. How exactly is Devon a pervert, you ask? Let's reflect on past events, shall we?

"_Um…I'm just gonna…go to the bathroom." Sonny said to us, looking rather awkward. She bounced off with her incredibly cute run. _

"_So, Sonny's a hottie, right?"_

"_Eh, she's a'ight." Ha, "a'ight" was the biggest understatement you could ever give someone like Sonny. She was just so…sunny. But of course I couldn't let him know that I think that. Or let him know that I was extremely pissed that he referred to Sonny as a "hottie". She's way more than that. Apparently, I'm not so good at hiding my feelings, because Devon read right through me. _

"_You like her, don't you?"_

"_No."_

"_You do. Too bad, I think she likes me more." he said obnoxiously. I balled my fists up and tried to have enough willpower not to punch him. Sonny would obviously think it was my fault and take care of him, yet again running off into the sunset. _

"_Awh, is Chaddy getting a little jealous of Devon and Sonny?" he fake-pouted, taunting me. _

"_She'd never like someone like you, especially since her _best friend _likes someone like you."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_No you shut up!" _

"_Wait…think about it, Chad. You and me, we could share Sonny. There's plenty of her to go around. I mean, have you seen her chest?" he winked._

_That was it. No one talks about Sonny that way, ever. "Do you want to be fired from Mackenzie Falls?!" I yelled. "Are you threatening me?" _

"_Oh you bet."_

Then, of course, Sonny just _had_ to walk out, minus her coverup. I mean, as much as I enjoyed it, I know that Devon must've enjoyed it more. Loser.

So, my friends, that is why I hate my co-star with a burning passion. "Hey Sonny, how bad is the bathroom up there?" the evil one asked, pointing to the port-a-potty. "It's okay, if you hold your breath." she answered. "I'll be brave." he replied as he sprinted out. THANKYOU! FINALLY! I'm alone with Sonny. Score.

She scooted over and sighed. "Much better." I heard her say quietly. "So…sorry, I can tell you're uncomfortable." I apologized.

"Uncomfortable? Me? Psh, naaw. I'm not uncomfortable." she said in her high voice. I looked her in the eyes until she spoke the truth. "Okay, maybe a little. But it's fine, because…Tawni!"

"Tawni?" I squinted, confused. Then, I followed her excited stare to Blondie herself, holding _clothes_. Damn. I looked farther to see that Nico, Grady, Portlyn, and Chloe were trailing behind.

"Where's Devon?" Tawni asked, concern showing on her face as her eyes searched the field for a sign of him.

"Bathroom."

"A public bathroom? _Ew_! He is _so _taking at least four showers before he ever thinks about touching me again." she declared.

Tawni then remembered her reason for being there with us, which was unfortunately, clothes-delivery. She passed the stack of folded clothes to Sonny to slip on over her bathing suit, and turned her attention back to Chloe and Portlyn.

Thankfully, after Devon got back, he lost interest in Sonny and focused it on Tawni. I looked up and saw the beautiful pink sky. By this point, everyone sat on and around the bench, talking, and I was growing bored. I mean, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper after all! Sitting on a non-moving hard public bench _outside _just doesn't do anything for me. So, I decided to sit on something that _does _move. I made my way to the yellow swing set, a little bit away from everyone else, and sighed happily. Trees weren't blocking my view anymore, so I could see the peaceful sunset clearly.

My eyes broke away from the sky when I heard footsteps approaching. I looked to see that it was none other than Sonny Monroe. The way the light reflected on her made her appear even more angelic than she already is. "What are you doing over here?" she asked, concerned.

"People talking annoys me." I answered.

"Wow, anti-social much?" she giggled, taking the bright swing next to me.

This whole park matched her personality. Bright, colorful, obviously full of so much joy. From the bright blue slides [since she seems to love that color so much…], to the smooth sand, and to the bright yellow tiles surrounding the swimming pool. I could definitely see why she liked being here so much.

"Well, honestly, I came over here to see the sunset."

She didn't respond for a moment, and I instantly regretted telling her that. Did she think I was some sort of softie now? Does she like the bad boys or something? Her voice broke my worries. "That's…sweet, Chad. It _is _gorgeous. I never took you for someone who'd appreciate that, though. I like that side of you." she smiled, which made me smile.

"Sonny, there's a lot of sides to me that you've never met." I said. "Did you just quote Mackenzie Falls? Really, Chad, really?"

I chuckled. "Hey, you really _do _watch it!"

"Of course I do. It's got you in it, after all, and what teenage girl in their right mind wouldn't wanna see that, right?"

"Why does that last part sound sarcastic?"

"Boy, Cooper, you catch on fast." she kicked her toes in the sand.

We sat there in comfortable silence for a while, watching the sun set until I finally got the courage to ask her the question that's been biting at me for hours. "Hey, you don't…like Devon, right?"

Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head rapidly. "No. Tawni likes him. And even if she didn't, I'm not attracted to him at _all_."

"Good." I smiled. Not smirked, smiled. That's right, I'm capable of doing that at times.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?"

"Oh, we are _so so good."_

"Whoa, an extra so! We're really getting somewhere." I playfully nudged her with my elbow, and she nudged back. The feeling of her touching me was causing an amazing fire to burn through my body. Stupid fire. Stupid Sonny. Stupid cute.


	12. Chapter 12

SPOV

We'd been sitting on the swings for about a good hour now. The sun was down, and surprisingly, no one had bothered to come and see where we were. Every once in a while, we'd hear a burst of laughter coming from where the others were, but that was it. No one else cared enough to make sure we're okay.

During that time, I learned a lot about Chad. He had two sisters; one a few years younger one a few years older, and a four year old brother. He actually loves puppies, and his dad died when he was younger. He jokingly said that the government had something to do with it. To which I laughed at, and gazed at the clouds, reminiscing.

"What are you thinking about?"

"When I was little, I would always ask my dad why he spent so much time at work and not enough with me. He always said it was because 'the man' kept him from playing with me and was trying to 'keep him down'. So up until I was about eight, I always imagined that there was some scary looking dude in a tux keeping my dad locked in a big room with a bunch of other workers. Every time he'd come home from work, I'd run up to him and ask him if 'the man' was mean to him that day." I laughed at the memory. He smiled and said, "That's cute." I couldn't help but blush. I mean I know he was talking about little kid me. And everything little kids do is cute, but still.

"Hey, why don't I ever hear about your dad now?" he asked. I debated whether to trust him or not with this, but I had gotten to know him a lot better now. I can do this.

"He died a year ago." I whispered.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry. Sucks that you had to go through that too."

I smiled at him and turned to look him straight in the eye. "That's the thing though," I started. "I didn't go through _anything_." his blonde brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

I huffed. "What I _mean _is, other than when I was little, we weren't very close. My older brother and sister hated him, and so did my mom after a while. Wanna know why he was always at 'work'? It wasn't 'the man'. It was more like, 'the lady'. He was cheating on my mom. She found out, and they always fought. It was so annoying. There was always tension in my house; _always_. Then they got separated for a year, and it was so peaceful.

"After that year, she took him back, unfortunately. Even though they were together, something just wasn't right. I couldn't put my finger on it though. But I just felt so…alone, you know? I was eleven then. After about two years, the fights started again. The tension was worst than ever. And my dad was really annoying me. It wasn't that he was doing anything _to _me. Although sometimes I honestly wish he did. At least then I'd know _why _I couldn't stand him.

"I tried to spend as much time in my room as I could; away from my dad. But he'd always come knocking on my door. One day when he came up, he asked me if I wanted him to leave. Of _course _I did, but I was in total shock that he'd ask me that. If I told him yes, he'd leave, but he'd think I hate him or something. And him leaving would be all on me. He talked about my brother and sister too and how he wanted them to leave.

I said I'd think about it and told my mom. She got mad that he pressured me into answering that, and told my brother and sister. Then this huge fight emerged, and my mom got a restraining order against my dad. It was great not having him around again, and then two years later…he died. I wasn't that close to him, so I didn't. feel. Anything. And I hate myself a lot for that. I _still _don't feel anything. When I find out he died, I was like, 'Oh.' and that's it."

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, and neither did I. I had _never _told anyone all of that before. I never felt like I trusted anyone enough. I've tried telling people about it in the past, but they're always all, "You're lucky you had a dad that cares about you." but he never _felt _like my dad. And he didn't care about me. It was just too...forced. He was just the loud guy in my house who always watched TV and smacked his teeth and who my family despised. We never had any emotional connection whatsoever.

The silence was starting to kill me, so I started pumping on the swing. Chad smiled at me and followed. "I bet I can go higher than you."

"Can not."

After we were swinging for a while, and he was _obviously _not winning, I decided to bring up a new challenge. "How about we see who can jump the farthest?"

He fake-gasped as he was swinging. "I never knew Sonny Monroe was so…daring!"

"Just jump you idiot."

So we did. Somehow I ended up practically on him, which sent fireworks through my skin. "13 Going On 30?" I managed to get out. We both shared a laugh. Unlike the movie, however, we didn't kiss. "Guys it's time to go!" Tawni shouted out right when I thought our lips were about to touch. "Thanks, Tawni." I yelled sarcastically as I reluctantly rolled myself off of Chad.

* * *

On the way home, Chad went back to his regular, jerk-ish, annoying self. It was like those cute moments never happened. Like we never opened up to each other. Like he wasn't incredibly nice. Like we didn't almost kinda share a kiss. Like I just dreamt the whole thing.

"I'm hungry!" Grady whined.

"You're always hungry." Chad muttered. I ignored his comment.

"Well, you guys finished off the food last night."

"How about you make me another sammich?" Chad arrogantly suggested.

"How about I not and let you live?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!!"

"...How about we order Chinese?" Nico offered awkwardly.

"Chinese it is."


	13. Chapter 13

CPOV

Ninety minutes and two cartons later, we were all spread out across Sonny's living room floor, watching cartoons on TV. "This. Is way better than a 'sammich'." Tawni commented on the food.

"True dat, yo." I agreed.

"Ugh, Chad, for the last time, you're not anything close to gangster." Sonny snapped at me. Rude.

"You're just mad because you can't pull it off like me." I smirked.

"No. Just no." she said. I pouted. Sonny's being mean to me. Poor me.

"I'm bored." Chloe said dryly.

"How about a movie?" I suggested.

"Yes! A scary one!" Nico said enthusiastically.

"Dark Floors?" Portlyn asked.

"Dark Floors…isn't that…like really scary?" I gulped.

"Afraid?" Sonny's perky chocolate-hazel eyes teased me.

"Of course not. You?"

"Not at all. I love scary movies." she beamed.

Who knew a girl like Sonny would be violent, daring, _and_ dark? I mean, Sonny loving scary movies is like the sun loving bats. It just _doesn't _work.

Chloe popped in the movie while Sonny ran to get the popcorn. A few minutes later, we were spread out around Sonny's couch. Sonny and I were the only ones actually on it. Portlyn, Nico, Tawni, and Devon were on the love seats, leaving Grady and Chloe on the floor.

I looked over at Sonny and raised my eyebrows as to say _where's my popcorn?_

She rolled her eyes at me and looked torwards the purple container in her lap. "There were no more bowls left." she whispered sharply.

"So I get _none_?" I whispered back.

"Not unless you wanna share."

"Chad Dylan Cooper does _not _share!"

"Sharing is caring, though. Oh well then, Chad Dylan Cooper gets no popcorn."

"Fine." I surrendered.

"Fine."

I decided to just reach my hand in the popcorn bowl and stuffed my mouth with it angrily, which caused Sonny to roll her eyes at me.

I don't know _what _exactly changed between her and me when we were with the others again. I mean, I know I started being mean again, but why? Was it like a reflex for me or something? And she joined right in. One step forward, two steps back, right?

This movie is soo confusing. What's up with the creepy little girl and the old man? Do they have some sort of affair going on? I bet they do. Ahh ghost! They're all gonna die! I tried not to jump, and failed. Sonny just looked over me and silently laughed. Stupid Sonny. _She's _the one who is supposed to be getting scared. Not me. I dove my hand in the popcorn bowl again, only to be greeted by a warm hand and familiar sparks. Sonny looked at me shyly and blushed. She's so cute when she blushes.

I bet something's gonna come out of that elevator…stay cool, Chad. Stay cool.

Thankfully, I succeeded. Sonny, however, looked like she was starting to get a little frightened. She cuddled up to me at all the loud and scary parts. By half way into the movie, she was hanging onto me for dear life. I could get used to this.

"_Do you know how to stop this?_" the dad asked the little creepy girl on the movie. I decided to name her Zora.

Of _course _Zora knows how! Duhhh! Have you been paying attention to her creepiness or what?

At the end of the movie, Zora was making some speech to the monster of darkness about how the dark just can't be friends with the light. I never took creepy movie Zora to be racist…

Oh, they're back at the hospital now.

So. Totally confused. Alright, I officially quit trying to figure this movie out.

Rock music blasted as the credits rolled. Sonny's head was still buried in my chest. I looked around the room, and discovered that Sonny and I were the only two not making out! Chloe…and…Grady? Really, guys, really? Who would actually _want _Grady? Ewww.

Instead of watching the porno-in-the-making scene in front of me, I decided to nudge Sonny. "The movie's over." I whispered to her. She didn't respond, so I leaned in closer. I noticed that her breathing was heavier than usual, and her brown eyes were shut. _Sleeping. _She's supposed to be sleeping _with _me. Not _on _me.

I tried to unravel myself from her without waking her up, like I had done earlier that day, but achieving it on a couch was much harder than in a bed. "Chad?" she groggily asked.

"'Morning, Sonshine."

"I said stop calling me that…" she reminded me very tiredly.

"Right. You can go back to sleep if you want. Nothing fun going on here."

She sat up. "No, no, I'm fine. What's everyone else…" her sentence stopped in its tracks as soon as she saw her answer. "Ew!" she shrieked when her eyes met the tongue wrestling match going on around us. "I know, disturbing right?"

She nodded her head. "Completely."

"I am so not sitting here watching _this." _I declared.

"To my room?"

"To your room."

"Oh, but if you go through my stuff again, I'll kill you." she warned when we were at her door.

"Deal."


	14. Chapter 14

SPOV

I sighed and plopped down on my bed as soon as we stepped in. I glanced at the clock. 10:49P.M. Wonder how long we're gonna stay up tonight.

Chad came over to my bed and mimicked the sighing and plopping, causing me to laugh. Why couldn't he be like this all the time? Why couldn't _we_ be like this all the time?

We just layed on my bed for a few minutes in silence. More than anything, I wanted to just turn my head, reach over, and kiss him. But I couldn't. He would think it was disgusting and never talk to me again. Then he'd go around telling everyone he knew about how funny it is that Sonny Monroe of So Random thought she could kiss someone as amazing as _him_.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked curiously.

He turned to face me. "How much you wanna kiss me right now."

I stared in shock. Who was he, Edward Cullen? What was _up_ with the mind reading?

"W-What are you talking about?" I stammered. "I don't even like you!"

It took me a few seconds to realize that that was what I had said in the dream I had the night before. When Dream Chad said it was the exact same thing I had said 17 years ago…

Maybe it was God's way of telling me the future…or just wishful thinking mixed in with a coincidence. Either way, I had to find out.

"Chad, what's sixteen plus seventeen?" I asked. I could easily figure it out in my head, but I didn't feel like combining math with my already spinning thoughts.

"Thirty-three. See, I _can_ do math."

Thirty-three...so by the time I'm thirty-three, I'd be married to Chad and have kids that are already of school age? Which would mean five and up. So thirty-three take away five…I'll be twenty eight when I have my first kid, at the maximum? _Awesome!_ Wonder how I'd balance that with acting…

As I thought about my life in the future, I realized how perfectly Chad would fit into it. Scary.

"Do you ever think about who you're gonna end up marrying?" I asked him.

"You have no idea." I thought I heard him say.

"What?"

"Nothing. Yeah, I guess, sometimes. Why? Thinking of getting married already?"

I sat up and leaned against my headboard. "Well, kinda. I think I wanna have a beach wedding."

He sat up too, making his blonde hair shake. "I love the beach! It's my favorite place to be. I'd love to get married at the beach…not saying I wanna get married to _you_ or anything…it's just…a beach wedding…would be awesome." he said, leaving us in a few seconds of silence. "Well, I wouldn't want to get married to _you_, either!" I shot back. His eyes became smaller, revealing a split second of hurt. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"No, we're not!" I huffed.

"We-We're not?" he blinked.

"No. Not like this. How come we have so much fun together and we act like we're such good friends when people aren't around? Then when we're with them, we're back to hating each other?"

He didn't say anything for a moment. "I don't know, but I don't like it." he said softly.

"So what do we do about it?"

"I guess…we just, _stop_. I don't know _why_ we change, honestly. But it's not very fun."

"Not at all."

He held out his hand. "Permanent friends?"

I put my hand out and shook his, trying to ignore the electricity between us. "Permanent friends."

Friends. I'm friends with him. _Just_ friends. Which is _just_ great.

"Hey Sonny, if you ever have kids, what would you name them?" he asked.

"I guess…for a girl, it'd be Autumn, Jade, or Brooklyn. For a boy, it would be Jad_en_, Tyler, or Dylan."

"Dylan? Really, Sonny, really?"

My eyes grew wide as I realized the relation to his name. "No! I didn't mean like, because of you, or anything. I just meant…it's a nice name." cue high-pitched denial voice.

He laughed. "Relax, I was just kidding. You seem to be getting _really_ defensive here, though."

"Defensive? I'm not defensive!" Stupid. Denial. Voice.

"Sonny, can we just cut the act already? Please?" he begged.

"What act?" I asked, honestly confused.

"Well…I know you like me more than a friend." he said bluntly which caused me to blush more than I ever have before. "I don't know if you would actually want to date me though," he continued. "but, I want to. Date you, that is." he was obviously nervous as he moved his hands in and out of his pockets, waiting for a response from me.

I had a blank expression on my face and just stared at him. Did he really just say what I think he just said? My stomach was exploding. I was dizzy. So dizzy. My body grew weak, and my heart was bubbling. Meanwhile, it felt like the whole room was spinning. And the back of my head felt completely numb.

"Sonny? Sonny, are you okay?" he looked concerned. Concerned about _me_! He cares about _me_! He likes _me_! He wants to date _me_! Chad Dylan Cooper likes Sonny Monroe. I felt like doing a happy dance, right here, right now. But I was afraid that he'd think I'm weird and not want me anymore, so I decided not to. "Wow." I whispered. "Wow? I was kinda hoping for more of a response…" he smiled at me shyly.

"Um, yes, I, wow." there was absolutely no way I could get out in words what I was feeling right then.

"I-It's okay, you don't have to say anything, I understand." he looked sad. Sad! I made him _sad_!

"No, no! Not like that, Chad. I do like you. A lot. A _whole_ lot. You have no idea. But…I'm just in shock right now."

He moved over to me and put his arm around me, causing the reactions from my body that were already flowing to get even worst. "I feel dizzy." I told him.

"Me too."

"I-I'm sorry, I don't have an exact answer yet. To dating you. I don't know why, exactly. I mean, who wouldn't wanna date Chad Dylan Cooper, right?" I joked.

"A lot of girls, and some boys. But you wouldn't be dating Chad Dylan Cooper, star of Mackenzie Falls. You'd be dating Chad. Weird blonde boy who is lucky enough to be the boyfriend of Sonny Monroe."

"Wow." I repeated. My whole body was red. I had never blushed _this_ badly before. From my face to my feet, everything resembled the color of ketchup.

"You don't have to say yes now. That is, _if_ you would say yes. Just…let me take you on a proper date tomorrow? After everyone leaves?"

"Alright." I agreed. "Tomorrow."

He smiled a smile that is bigger than even I could smile. "Wow, you really are a sweetheart." he seemed to perk up at the last word for some reason. I didn't bother trying to figure it out. I had enough on my mind. Tomorrow, I was going on a date with Chad Dylan Cooper.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Soo I'm totally stuck. Therefore, I have to basically tell you one of the things that's gonna happen in order for this to work. Basically, in the next chapter, Sonny gets Chad's phone and does something really mean with it. What does she do, however? No clue. Where do you guys come in? Welll...what's something bad Sonny could do with Chad's phone? I mean, I know talking to people on his phonebook or texting people or sending pictures. But I need specifics. Talking to people about WHAT? Texting people WHAT? Sending pictures of WHAT? Best answer gets to have a character named after them who you'll see in the next few chapters. Thanks =]**

* * *

CPOV

I can't believe I actually _did _it! I asked her out! And she didn't laugh in my face! I didn't _actually _know that she liked me more than a friend. I just hoped that I'd say it and I'd be right. Otherwise, I would've just laughed it off with her, acting like I meant it as a joke. But I didn't need to. Because she _didn't! _I felt like screaming. I have a chance with Sonny Monroe.

We ended up falling asleep at some time. I _think _someone might've peeked in, but I might have dreamt it. I do remember long blonde hair flying out the room followed by a squeal when she saw Sonny and me.

It was morning now. Ten after eleven, to be exact. My head was rested on Sonny's soft brown locks. I couldn't help myself; I leaned in and smelled it. _Wow, I'm such a creep._

But really, asking her out was really unlike me. I mean sure, I've done it with seemingly hundreds of other girls in the past, but I didn't actually have real feelings for them except for thinking they're kinda cute. Then, I'd dump them a day or two later, when I either:

A. Got bored of them.

B. Found out they were using me for my fame.

Or C. Realized yet again that they're nothing compared to Sonny.

Bottom line: I had never been nervous around a girl. I was freaking out inside when I asked Sonny, and panicking even more when all she said was "Wow." She didn't notice how scared I was. After all, I was an actor. However, she was an act_ress_, and very very good at it. The expression on her face was blank, leaving me unable to read it.

I debated going back to sleep or not. I definitely wouldn't want to be the first one up, _again_. But I really had to talk to the other girls about what to do for Sonny's date. So, I got up, and made my way for her living room.

Tawni was already awake, typing away on her laptop. "Hey." I said.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Well…I need help. Could you wake up Portlyn and Chloe, then meet me outside?"

She nodded. "Sure."

I walked out of Sonny's door of her apartment [her _new _one, that is, after I ruined her old one when I thought she was in trouble.] and into the hallway.

Less than a minute later, the three girls were all next to me; teeth brushed and all.

"So…?"

"So…I asked Sonny out."

They all squealed and jumped and yelled and twirled and laughed and hugged for a few minutes. Girls are _so _weird. I'm so scared…I wonder if Sonny would come out to save me…

"Alright, enough!"

They all reluctantly stopped their movements. "What exactly do you need us for?" Chloe asked, brushing her newly dyed red hair out of her eyes. "Well…I don't know where to take her."

They all looked at each other and began shouting out different places. I think the only thing I was able to comprehend was _"A hotel in Cuba." _Weirdos.

"Something _Sonny _would like." I interrupted.

"Well, what's something that both of you like?" Tawni suggested.

"I don't know…"

"Yes, you do. And we can't tell you where to take her. She'll appreciate it much more if it's from you." Portlyn encouraged me.

"Yeah, I'm CDC. I got this!" I gloated, sounding like George Lopez.

The three girls rolled their eyes and went back inside.

Quickly, my mind was hit with a ton of bricks as I remembered the bet I have with Sonny. How am I supposed to balance that with the date? I have a _lot _of work to do. Perhaps this could work to both my _and _Sonny's advantage?

* * *

SPOV

I woke up to the sound of Tawni, Portlyn, and Chloe running around my room and invading my closet. They were shouting things like "_How about this shirt? I think it goes with her eyes perfectly." _or _"What about this?"_

I sat up and stretched as I yawned loudly. "What are you guys doing?" my sleepy voice asked.

"We're picking something out for your date with-"

"Knock, knock!" Chad's voice sang.

"Come in!" Chloe yelled.

"Since when do you knock?" I asked.

"Sonny, do you know what day it is?"

"Um…Sunday?"

"Yes, and what is Sunday?"

"The day after yesterday…?" I was so not seeing where he was going with this.

"And what is yesterday?"

"Saturday…"

"And what happened Saturday?"

"Can you just tell me whatever you're trying to tell me already?!"

"Fine. Three things happen on Sunday. One, it is precisely 12:15. Which means it is officially Sunday afternoon. So you guys," he pointed to the girls. "Get out. And take the other three with you."

They all pouted and marched out the room with a faint "Bye, Sonny. Have fun!"

"You didn't have to kick them out!" I protested.

"Two," he continued. "Is the day of our date." he smiled. How could I have forgotten about that?

"And three, don't think you're getting off easy just because we know how we feel about each other now." my cheeks grew hot from the last part. "I believe we had a bet…"

"No!" I yelled. "You can _not_ be serious." I groaned and smacked a pillow over my face in frustration.

"Oh, but I am."


	16. Chapter 16

SPOV

You would think that since Chad likes me and all, he'd let me off of our bet. You'd think that he would be a perfect gentlemen and tell me not to worry about it. You would think that he _wouldn't_ have treated me, someone he was trying to win over, like a maid for two hours, having me run all across L.A. for his dry cleaning, groceries [he apparently has this odd obsession with cereal], and getting his favorite pair of sandals from his house.

I thought the whole bet thing was just a joke, and totally non-existent. I never would've suggested that the loser should do whatever the winner says for a day yesterday at the pool when he got the park lady to let us in, if I knew he thought I was _serious_. Then again, I had anticipated that I would win, making him run random errands for me.

Now, incredibly tired out, I stumbled into my apartment with a million things in my hands. "Finally." Chad mumbled when he saw me out the corner of his eye. I felt my heart drop. I was expecting a "Thanks." at least. His eyes were glued to the TV, and he looked like he had no intentions of helping me bring all of the bags in. I couldn't tell what had him so mesmerized, because the TV was too low for me to hear. And I honestly didn't care enough to walk over and find out.

I just stood there for a while, watching him. Waiting for him to say at least _one _word of thanks. But all I got was him standing up when the commercial came. "I'm goin' out." he said, just like my father always used to say. "Oh, and don't just stand there like some pathetic lost puppy. Make some sammiches. About four. " he added. "And here," he threw me his cell phone. "Order me a pizza." he slammed the door shut.

Tears involuntarily sprung to my eyes. Did he even like me at all? Was he just playing with my emotions, as always? I was angry. And what was _up _with his inability to pronounce the word _sandwiches_?

So I ordered that pizza. But I was also looking for revenge. Both for just ditching me like that _and _for the whole underwear drawer incident the other day. I quickly scrolled through the contacts of his high-tech phone. I didn't even know this type of phone _existed_. It was amazing, and a million times better than any iPhone, which made me even angrier at Chad. Stupid Chad and his stupid cool phone. I hate him.

_I wish._

He apparently kept a diary on there. Ha, Chad Dylan Cooper writes in his virtual diary. Classic. But I wouldn't send that to anyone; I'm not _that _mean.

I looked through his pictures for something juicy. Apparently, he had a _lot _of pictures of me on there that I didn't even know he took. You would think that would soften me up and make my heart melt and I'd just forgive him, right? I thought so too. That is, until I saw all these pictures of him and some slut in a bikini, who was holding very trashy poses. The picture was just taken a few days ago too. She looked to be about our age. They weren't even _swimming! _They were _inside! _I hate her. I hate her soo much. She needs to go away forever.

I soaked in her long, blonde, curly hair; bright blue eyes; and perfect pink lips, and realized: she was once a guest star on Mackenzie Falls. She played _Broklyn_. Portlyn's long lost sister. Did I mention that I hate her? Because I do. A lot. I'm only capable of hating one person at a time, so I now completely forgave Chad.

Once I came across the pictures of her wearing skimpy clothing in Chad's house [it must've been Chad's house, since there were tons of pictures of him everywhere], that just crossed the line. I selected everyone in Chad's phonebook, and sent all of the pictures of my new number one enemy to hundreds of people. _Ah, much better_. I sighed to myself. Revenge really _is _sweet.

* * *

CPOV

I really hope Sonny didn't think I was being careless or harsh torwards her. The only reason I didn't help her with all the stuff she brought in, was because I was watching So Random. I was hoping she'd come over to see what was on TV. I just wanted her to know that I actually love that show, and I think she's a great actress. I wanted her to come over and laugh and ask me why I was watching that. Then, I'd tell her that I always have, just so I could see her. That when she was sick the other week, it was the only thing I watched on TV. That's how much I missed her. But she didn't. Plus, I was just in a rush to go to the stables. Why the stables, you ask? Well, I have a passion for horses. That's right, Chad Dylan Cooper likes ponies. I was planning to get a white horse and ride to the beach with Sonny for a picnic. I decided on that from our last night's conversation about getting married on the beach. _And, _as we all know, she seems to _love _picnics. So, I guess this would be perfect for her. I just want it to be special. So now, I'm leaving the horse, Jingle, outside, while I go in and get Sonny. She's gonna be so happy. I can't stop grinning ear to ear in anticipation of her excitement.

I jiggled her door knob a little bit more than I needed to, to let her know that I'm coming in. "Hey…" I started. She was pacing the room looking both happy and upset at the same time. Giggling; not sure if it was nervous giggling or not. "What's wrong?" I closed the door lightly and stood in front of it hesitantly, not sure whether to walk up to her or not. "Oh!" She held her hand to her chest when she saw me. "Oh, Chad, I didn't even realize you were here. Where were you?"

"My question first. Did you make the sandwiches?"

Her eyes narrowed, then rolled. "I didn't know you were capable of saying the actual _word" _she snapped spitefully. "But no, I didn't. I was busy. Sorry I wasn't able to serve the oh so great _Chad_." she spat my name. My heart fell a little as I realized she was angry at me. But it's okay. She'll forgive me for whatever I did after she finds out what I have planned for us today.

"It's okay. We might not need them." I took her hand and led her body torwards the door. "W-Where are we going?" she stumbled. I couldn't help but laugh at her surprised and confused expression stamped across her face. I simply smiled at her and said, "You'll see."


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Ahh I'm so excited =] I kinda got carried away and went ahead and wrote all the chapters up to 20. And I THINK there'll only be 21 chapters. Right now it's kinda like a mess though. So I'm gonna spend the next few days going back and editting. But unless something weird happens with my computer [which I highly doubt], then you should expect a chapter a day. Thanks for being so amazing with your reviews.**

* * *

SPOV

"Wait right here." he said when we were in front of the elevator, in the hallway. He walked back inside my apartment for a few minutes. I took the opportunity to calm myself down. I was already on the edge from sending those pictures to everyone. Whatever, she deserved it for…knowing…Chad…wow. I can't believe I did that to that poor girl. Oh well, she'll be okay. After all, she _was _on Mackenzie Falls.

Chad came out with a box of Trix in his grip and the sandals on his feet. I couldn't help but laugh. "Why do you have…?" he looked down at the box of cereal and laughed with me. "Again, you'll see. Come on." he took my hand and led me torwards the elevator, sending more electricity running through my body.

When we were outside, I gasped in shock when I saw the beautiful white horse in the front of my apartment building. She reminded me of one of the horses I had back in Wisconsin, Horsey. I know, super creative, right? Give me a break. I was only in pre-school when I got her, and I never saw it as right to change her name. I loved Horsey with all of my heart. She was my best friend. I was heart broken when I had to leave her, but my grandma said she'd take care of her for me. And I trust my grandma.

"Chad…why is there a horse over there?" _both_ of his eyes were sparkling with amusement. "Come on." he smiled.

"Come on?"

"On the horse." he patted it. My eyes grew wide and my heart was flying. "You're taking me on a pony ride?" I giggled.

"Anything for you." he said, causing my heart to melt.

He picked me up by my hips and set me gently on the back of the horse. I loved the feeling of his hands on my waist. My whole body was hot and I thought my whole body was going to definitely melt right there, along with my heart. As he jumped up on the horse, I knew I _had _to be dreaming. "Chad, do you even know how to ride a horse?"

He laughed. "Of course I do." I was holding on to him, and his right hand was holding onto the cereal as he steered the horse with the other hand.

We joked and laughed our way to…wherever we were going. "You ordered the pizza, right?" he checked. "Yeah…why did…ugh! Just tell me where we're going already!"

"But if I told you, that would ruin the surprise."

I pouted. But then I realized that he couldn't see it, so I let out a whimper instead. He chuckled. "Relax, we're almost here."

I nodded into his back. "Hey, so, when you were out…you were getting the horse?"

"Yeah. And everything I told you to go out and get, was for our date. That is, except for the whole dry cleaning thing. _That _was just for fun."

I gasped. "Really?"

"Really. You don't think I'd honestly treat my future girlfriend like a slave, do you?"

I blushed and tightened my grip on him, causing my head to be resting on his shoulder. I could smell the sweet scent of his neck, and couldn't resist not doing anything about it. So I kissed his neck. Hard. "Thank you." I whispered at him, loving the giant smile on his face.

Minutes later, we were at the stables. "Awh, it's over already?" I whined. We were off of the horse, so he could see my pout. He chuckled at me. "Don't worry, I still have tons of fun planned." he promised.

I waited outside as he took the horse to the stable owner guy. "Remember I told you that I know where to rent everything?" he asked. "Yeah, I remember. When you almost ruined my reputation." I laughed. "Well, this was one of the places that's great for renting any type of animal. It's where I rented that little puppy before."

"No way!"

"Way!" I laughed at how girly he sounded.

"So now that the horse is gone, how are we gonna get to…"

"We're walking. That's why I had you get my comfy sandals. It's only a block away from here. If you get tired, I could always carry you again." he winked at me, remembering yesterday. I simply giggled in response.

A good ten minute walk later, we were at Raymond's Pizza. The same place he had me order from. I followed Chad inside the small restaurant. It smelled warm and _delicious_. And it felt like I was at home, even though I actually had never been inside before.

"You know," he told me. "You're the only person I know who would be okay with eating something from here." he laughed. I loved it when people said things like that, especially him. When people talked of me like I was the most unique person in the world.

It started when I was eleven, and this boy at school came up to me. He was sort of a friend of a friend. He asked me to help him win over one of my friends, without upsetting another one of my friends who already liked him. He said he came to me because I was the only one who could help him. Because he couldn't do it without me. I helped him, but I couldn't shake the feeling from me. I felt _special._

Even in eighth grade, when everyone made fun of me because I liked different things than them, I felt super duper special. When they were teasing me, it just made me feel better and better about myself. Like I was officially my own person.

And when Chad said things like that, meaning that I wasn't like other girls in Hollywood, well, you can imagine how warm and fuzzy I felt inside.

He started walking torwards the door again. "You ready?" he asked, pizza in hand. I smiled up at him."Ready."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Alright, I am officially done writing all of this. There will be 23 chapters. The last one will be the longest =]**

**this was a realllly fun chapter to write btw.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sonny with a Chance OR Trix cereal. Otherwise, this would happen:**

* * *

SPOV

"The beach? You're taking me to the beach?" I asked with my jaw dropped when we arrived.

"I'm not _just _taking you to the beach. I'm taking you for a picnic, on the beach." he said, as if there was a giant difference between the two.

I grinned my classic big grin at him as we walked torwards the center. He took a folded up picnic blanked out of his pocket and spread it out across the smooth sand. "Wait right here." he instructed me.

"Where are you going?"

"I parked my car here earlier. I just have to get some stuff from it."

"Alrighty. Hurry back." I smiled at him again.

I took comfort in the sound of the ocean, as the small waves pushed the water a little bit closer to the sand. I didn't get to come to the beach much when I was in Wisconsin, so I took every chance I could here in California to go. This was the perfect date. I heard the soft footsteps of Chad approach me again. I looked up at the blonde boy.

"Bowls?" I raised my eyebrows. "Yup. What else are we gonna eat the cereal in?"

I laughed. "So we're having a picnic with Trix cereal and pepperoni pizza?"

"Well, we _were _supposed to have sandwiches." I blushed. Oops. "Sorry about that." I giggled.

"Really, don't worry about it." he sat down next to me on the red and white checkered blanket.

It was the middle of the afternoon; a little after three I think. Ther weather was perfect. Warm, but a soft breeze mixed with the addicting smell of the ocean, and Chad Dylan Cooper.

I took out a slice of pizza while he poured the cereal into the bowl. I couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked, shaking his perfect blonde hair out of his eyes.

"You. Me. A romantic picnic on the beach, with pizza and cereal. If you told me this would happen last Thursday, I would never believe it." he laughed. "Same here. But I'm glad it happened, Sonny." he took my hand and squeezed it.

"Hey, so I forgot to tell you. Remember how I told you I have a little sister?" I nodded. "Welllll…she's trying to make it as an actress here. I worked it out so she could guest star on Mackenzie Falls for a little while, a few weeks ago. You know, to get her start. She's trying out for a new TV show now at Condor Studios. They haven't decided on the name yet, though. I think they liked her. If she gets the part, I'll get to see her there _every day_." he gushed. He was smiling and bouncing up and down in his seat, reminding me of a little kid who was just promised cake after dinner. "Isn't that great?"

"It really is, Chad! I can't wait to meet her. And hey, acting is in her blood. You're really the only reason I watched Mackenzie Falls back home. And even when I thought I hated you, I still couldn't stay away. You're just so…addicting, you know? On TV, I mean. You're okay in real life though, I guess."

He laughed at me. "What?" I asked. "You just said I was addicting."

"Oh, shut up." I smacked his hand playfully.

"I'm like candy or something, right? Wanna taste me?"

This time, I laughed at him. "Sorry, I don't taste on the first date."

"Well can we have two dates in one day?" he asked hopefully.

"We'll see." I kissed his cheek, then we looked down and blushed. "We're such ten year olds." he said.

"I know. Only we've already gone through puberty."

"Ew, Sonny, saying the word 'puberty' totally ruins the date mood."

"Awh, is poor wittle Chad afraid of the word _puberty_?"

"Stop that!" he started to scoot closer to me.

"Make me!"

"I think I will." his hands reached to my sides and he started tickling me. I went into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, while the inside of my body was having other warm reactions to his touch. I was officially the luckiest girl in the world.

"Stop that!" I told him, even though I was enjoying it. Stupid me and my ticklishness. "Make me!" he mimicked me. "You're so mean!" I laughed. His fingers stopped moving and he just held his hands to my sides. "Yeah, but you love me anyway." his face was so close to mine. If only he would kiss me, like I had wanted him to many times before over the past two days. But unfortunately, he looked unsure of himself and backed away. "Come on, let's finish the food."

"Okay." I sat up.

He reached for the box of cereal, but I stopped him quickly. "Ah ah ah, Trix are for kids." I said, pouring some more colorful, fruity cereal into my bowl. "Last time I checked, you were sixteen." he commented. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Details, details. I still get it first."

"You're such a child." he laughed.

"I _would _say, 'yes, but I'm your child', but something tells me that wouldn't be a good thing to say to someone who is about to be your boyfriend."

His eyes brightened immediately at the word_ boyfriend. _"Really? I get to be your boyfriend? Really?" he asked, bursting with excitement. "Yes, Chad. You get to be my boyfriend." I laughed. He jumped up out of his seat and tackled me with his hug. "Thank you." he whispered and kissed me on my cheek.

"No problemo, Cooper."

We just sat and tried to secretly steal glances at each other while in a comfortable silence, as we finished eating the pizza.

I decided to stand up and stretch when we were done. "So, Chad, like long walks on the beach?" I asked. He stood up too, and smoothly walked next to me. He took my hand and our fingers intertwined. "Sure."

"So, what exactly is your sister like?" I asked when we started falling into step together. "Well, her name's Lillian. She actually reminds me a lot of you. She's just so…funny…and bright…and…" he looked like he was searching for the right word. "Sunny?" I giggled. "Yeah, that." he pointed his finger at me.

"Well, I really can't wait to meet her, and the rest of your family, too." I said.

"I can't wait for you to meet them either. I know they'll really like you." he smiled. "I hope so."

He squeezed my hand again, this time reassuringly, and looked me straight in the eyes; causing me to get lost in them yet again. It was like I was drowning in a bright blue sea.

"Don't worry, they will." I tried to look away, but my eyes didn't want to cooperate. So I closed them. "I hate it when you do that." I groaned.

"Do what?"

"Make me all hypnotized or whatever. It's _horrible."_ I opened my eyes again hesitantly.

He looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Well, next time I look at you, I'll try not to perform any magical acts on you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	19. Chapter 19

SPOV

We didn't make it very far from where we started when his phone dinged. We stopped in our tracks while I patiently waited for him to read whatever it was. His face quickly changed from amusement to anger. "What the hell is this?!" he screamed at me, ruining our peaceful moment. "What are you talking about?" I asked nervously, figuring already that I had done something wrong. My hands were cold and sweating, while my whole entire body was shaking. He turned his phone around to show me one of the pictures of the girl I saw on his phone earlier, sharing a Twizzler with another girl. Their mouths weren't connecting, but it would still lead people to believe other things. **[think Miley Cyrus] **"Ring any bells?!" he shook it angrily in front of my face. "H-How do you know it was me?"

"My sent folder, Sonny. I can't believe you were stupid enough not to delete the messages from there! Otherwise, I'd just assume someone hacked my phone or something."

I tried to smile. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you liked her that much…" he stared at me in disbelief. "Like her?! I love her!" when he said that, my whole body felt like it was being torn in two. He stared at the hurt in my face and released a dry laugh. "Sonny, she's my freaking little _sister! _The one I told you about? The one who I told you was trying to get into the acting business?!" My face fell. "Oh." was all I could say. His phone dinged again and he angrily pressed the keys on his phone. Then, he threw it to me. "Read it." he demanded.

My body was still shaking as I did what I was told. The last time I felt this awful was when I went in one of my friend's emails back in Wisconsin, and she caught me.

I realized that he was showing me an article on Perez Hilton's website.

**_Newest_ _Hollywood Trash!_ **the title read._ **Dirty pictures of 14 year old Lillian Cooper, sister of Chad Dylan Cooper, were sent to cell phones and emails all across America this afternoon. She's not even a full time actress here in Hollywood yet, and is already ****starting to get ahead of the game. I think we can already tell which direction she's ****going in. Personally, I blame the Cooper's mother and step-father for raising such an obnoxious son and a slutty daughter. I think we have a new Britney Spears on our hands?**_

It was short, but to the point. My whole body felt cold and tears were starting to form in my eyes. "Chad, I didn't know-" I started. "I don't _care_ if you didn't know!" he interrupted. "That doesn't change the fact that everyone thinks my sister is some sex icon now! And she didn't even do anything! Oh, and that wasn't the _only _website talking about her like that."

"Why did you have those kind of pictures in there anyway?" my voice broke and squeaked with each word as I tried to keep the sobs in.

"I don't _know! _My sister's crazy friends were over and they stole my phone, since her's broke."

"Well, why was she wearing that kind of stuff? And why was she in a bathing suit _inside?_"

His face was red and he looked like he was about to explode. "Our air conditioning broke, so she just kept on her tank top and shorts. It was just family over! I can't believe you even have the _nerve _to ask me that. Like_ I _did something wrong! I don't understand why you choose to just randomly hate people. That's just what happened with your father, isn't it? I bet he didn't do anything wrong. Just like Lillian." the mention of my dad made whatever was left standing inside of me to break. He walked back and snatched the picnic blanket up. "Oh, and by the way, there _is _such a thing as an indoor pool. But I guess you poor Wisconsin trash never swam in anything but a filthy lake. That is, if you _can _swim." he rolled his eyes at me.

The whole picture scandal was reminding me of the same one Hannah Montana had just a year earlier. They were personal pictures of her acting goofy with her friends. But once the press got a hold of it, they blew the whole thing out of proportion. Now everyone watches everything she does, just waiting for her to mess up or get on drugs or something like that. It's horrible what can happen here in Hollywood, and the same horribleness was about to happen to his little sister.

He stared at me for a few seconds, a mix of disgust and disappointment showing through his once cheerful blue eyes, which were now full of hatred. The back of my nose started to sting and I felt a pinch at my eyes. I will not cry in front of Chad. I _can _not cry in front of Chad. But no matter what I told myself, the tears fell anyway. More than anything, I just wanted him to hold me until I felt good again, then I'd go and make everything better for his sister. But I wasn't the one who deserved to be comforted here. I was a horrible, horrible person. The villain, not the victim.

"Come on." his deep voice said. "I'm taking you home." all I could do was nod and walk to his car. "What about the mess we still have up there?" I asked, pointing to the empty pizza boxes, Trix cereal, and bowls still left on the beach. "I'll get someone to clean it later." his voice was so low that I could barely hear him.

On the rest of the ride home, he didn't even look at me. I was just sitting there, holding myself tightly and comfortingly, trying to convince myself that it would all be okay.

He pulled up to my apartment building without saying a word. I looked over to him, wanting him to look back at me. Just a glance was all I needed. But he continued staring straight ahead, hands still on the wheel. "I really am Sorry, Chad." I whispered. "Whatever." he replied quickly. "Just go."

I nodded and started to make my way out of the car. "Where are you going?" I couldn't help ask. "To my house. To take care of my _sister_. Where the hell else would I go?" he finally did look at me, but it was as if I was nothing but dirt. Complete. Total. Dirt.

CPOV

I walked into my house, bracing myself to hear cries coming from my little sister. But instead, when I saw her, she was jumping up and down with joy. "Lillian?" I asked, just to make sure it wasn't some sort of freaky alien who took over her body. "Hey!" she rushed up and hugged me. I looked down at her like she was crazy. "Did you not see what everyone was saying about you?" she nodded quickly with a huge smile on her face. "I know, isn't it _great_?" I stared in disbelief at her.

"No, it is _not _great. Do you know how many emails and texts and phone calls I've gotten, from guys I don't even know, asking for a date with you?"

She gasped and an even bigger smile spread across her face. "No. Way. Boys want to date me? This is fantabulous!" she twirled around and continued with her happy dance. "_How _is any of this 'fantabulous'?"

"Don't you see, Chad? I've got recognition now! Everyone knows who I am! The new show will _have _to cast me now. They'll get way more viewers!" she squealed. Her phone started ringing. "Look!" she smiled at it. "That's them now.

I plopped down on the couch in confusion as she talked. "Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh…" she nodded her head with each _uh-huh. _Her smile suddenly dropped, causing me to get worried. "Uh-huh. Oh, alright. I understand. Really, it's fine. Okay. Thank you anyway."

She softly set the phone down. "Lil, what happened?"

"They said they were gonna let me on, and that I did a great job and had a lot of talent," she started. "But…the pictures were a little 'too racy' for a show that was targeted torwards kids aged nine to thirteen. Sooooo…they chose someone else that had more of a 'kid-friendly' image."

"Wow, Lillian, I'm so sorr-"

"It's okay." she stopped me. "There will be other shows." she tried to shrug it off like it didn't bother her, but I knew how badly she wanted the part. She wouldn't look me in the eye. I walked over to her and gave her a warm embrace and held her tightly. "It's okay." I whispered, patting the top of her head as she started crying into my shirt. "Everything's gonna be okay. Everything's gonna work out." I promised, both for her _and_ for me.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if Chad was a bit out of character with the whole exploding at Sonny thing. He just loves his sister tons =] which I think is just so super cute.**

**so my friend Audrey actually inspired this one. It kinda went like this:**

**Me: So you wanna help me with my fanfic thingy?**

**Her: Ew you're still writing that crap?**

**Me: Yes. Now help me pleeease. Chad's supposed to get mad at Sonny for doing something in his phone but I can't think of what.**

**Her: Hmm...how about she finds a bunch of naked pictures of his sister in his phone and she sends them and everyone thinks he has a sex life with her?**

**Me: ...Why would Chad Dylan Cooper have nude pics of his sister?**

**Her: Why wouldn't he?**

**haha I love her. so I basically toned it down and made it more realistic and BAM.**


	20. Chapter 20

SPOV

When I got to my room, I plopped down on the bed emotionless as the tears poured from my eyes. I continued to hug myself, just like I always did when I felt sad and alone and there was no one else there. But, as always, all it did was make me feel more lonely. Chad's angry words haunted me, causing me to cry even harder.

I heard voices. And no, I don't mean that in the sense that I'm going crazy. Even though, I wouldn't be surprised if I was. But actual _voices _came from outside of my room. I brushed my tears away and peeked outside to see who it was. I squinted and opened my door all the way. "Tawni? Portlyn? Chloe? What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, you're home!" the three of them rushed over to me. "So how was it?" Portlyn asked. Suddenly, I was being bombarded with a million questions of how our date went. "Wait. Why do you look so…un-pretty?" Tawni asked me, obviously referring to the mascara streaks going down my cheeks.

I took a deep breath. "It was nice, I guess." I answered when their questions stopped. "Until I messed it up." I smacked myself with a pillow, then sighed sadly when I remembered the pillow fight from two nights ago. Everything was just so _good _then. Perfect. I hate myself.

"Long story short, I got mad at him earlier and went through his phone. I saw pictures of his sister, Lillian. I didn't know it was his sister though. I thought it was someone he liked, or who liked him, so I sent the pictures to everyone on his phonebook. And…well, you guys know what happened from there." I looked down, feeling even more awful about myself now that I said it out loud.

Chloe gasped. "_You _did that?"

I nodded sadly. "I know. I can't believe I'd do something so low, either."

"Wow…" was all Portlyn said.

Tawni stood up, always one to take charge. "Alright, here's what we're gonna do. Portlyn, go over to Chad's house and make him forgive Sonny. Chloe, you go out and buy Sonny the hottest dress ever, that'll make Chad go crazy. I'll stay here giving Sonny yet another makeover. Which will be easy to do. I'm so good at being pretty and showing others to be." she flipped her hair.

"Tawni, it's not always that easy. I'm sorry. But I don't think any makeovers or breaking into Chad's house will fix it. I messed up. And nothing can help it." I was surprised at what hurt and guilt could do to myself. I was always such an optimistic person. I could always make anything work out for the better. But not this time.

"Pause." Portlyn held up her hand. "Text from Chad." my heart jumped at his name. She read it to herself, then told us what it said. She put her phone down sadly and looked at me. "Lillian didn't get the part."

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"The pictures."

"Oh."

Words could not describe how awful I felt. Not only had I ruined my chances with Chad, but I also basically wrecked his little sister's career with one mass text.

"Alright, everyone get moving." Tawni said. "While they're gone, Sonny and I are gonna get Lillian on the show." she said.

"Wait. Why do I need a dress?"

"Hannah Montana's seventeenth birthday party is tonight! _Duh!_" Chloe said.

"The guys are picking us up at eight, so let's go." Tawni said. Portlyn and Tawni sprinted out the door.

"Guys! Hold up." I stopped them. "I don't really feel in a party mood right now." I cuddled up to my pillow, taking comfort in its softness and releasing a few more tears to fall onto it. Portlyn rolled her eyes. "You will when we're through with you."

"Now chop chop! It's already five!" Tawni clapped, and the two girls disappeared from my bedroom.

"Oh, Sonny." she hugged me. "I'm so sorry."

"I told him he could be my boyfriend, Tawni." I whispered. "Is that like completely out the door now?"

Instead of answering my question, Tawni instinctively grabbed my phone from off my bed. "Call Mr. Condor." she ordered.

"What? Why?"

"Lillian."

My eyes brightened when I realized what she meant, and I was actually smiling again. Because now, I had hope.

I quickly dialed his phone number and waited for the ring. I might get fired for this, but to help an innocent girl that I had single handedly ran into the ground, it was worth it.

"Mr. Condor's office. May I ask who is speaking?" a female's voice asked.

"Sonny Monroe. It's urgent."

"Just a moment, ma'am."

The thirty seconds of waiting to talk to Mr. Condor tortured me, until finally I heard his voice.

"Sonny?"

"Hello, Mr. Condor."

"What do you want?" his harsh voice reminded me of how Chad talked to me earlier today. Why did everything come back to him? Couldn't I just _forget? Just this once?_

I took another deep breath. "Alright. Well, you know Lillian Cooper? And that new show in the studios that she wanted to get a part in? Well, um, the pictures were actually photo shopped." I lied smoothly. "And…she really wants the part. And I know that doesn't change the fact that her rep is still bad. But…maybe if she hung out with me a lot it could change that? You know, since I'm known as like the Hollywood good girl or whatever." I laughed nervously.

My eyes grew wide when I realized how quiet it was on the other end.

"Hold on a second."

"Yes, sir."

I heard muffled talking. Both with his voice, and a little girl's voice. Little girl…Dakota! I held my hand over the speaker of my phone and whispered to Tawni. "He's talking to Dakota!"

"Ew! Why?!" she whisper-screamed back.

"I don't know!"

"Sonny, you still there?" he said.

"Yes, I'm here. So…what do you say? Are you gonna let Lillian on?"

"Yes, I am." Yes! The warmth in my body that had left after the fight with Chad earlier, had come rushing back to me. "On one condition." he said, putting a stop to my happy fest. "Dakota wants to spend some time with you. She seems to have had a lot of fun before." My heart stopped. No no no no NO way. I didn't even want to start to think about the things she'd do to me. But I couldn't bear to think what my life would be like if Chad stayed mad at me either, or if I had the guilt of Lillian on my shoulders.

I gulped. "Alright, sir, I can do that. I'm sure Dakota and I will have tons of fun. And thank you."

"I'm sure you will." he hung up.

I had just made a deal with the devil.


	21. Chapter 21

CPOV

"Chad! Chad! Let me in right now." yelled a familiar female's voice who was banging at our door.

"What do you want Portlyn?"

"Let me in and you'll find out." she sang. I was in no mood for games, so I obliged.

She fell into my house as if she was leaning on the door. I stared at her until she explained to me the reason for why she was at my house. I didn't want to be bothered, and Lillian didn't want any visitors. I was mad, to say the least. Not just at Sonny. Not just at the tabloids. Not just at the idiotic teenage girls who are calling my sister tons of names over the internet. But at myself for talking to Sonny like that. I mean, I know she didn't mean it. And I would've done the same thing.

That is, if she was a guy…and had pictures with a girl…and I was a girl…ugh. Too confusing. Bottom line, I regret being so harsh torwards her. However, she did deserve it for doing that to Lillian. Even if it _wasn't _my sister, how would she feel if I sent pictures like that of her to everyone I knew? Even if it was some random girl I dated before, she still had no right to do that.

"Alright, well Sonny is _really _sorry." Of course. I knew she'd be pleading Sonny's case. I rolled my eyes and pointed torwards the door. "Get out."

"No, just wait. Hear me out." she walked further into my house.

"Did I _say _you could come in here? Get out!" I yelled, annoyed.

She stared at me for a few seconds, causing me to feel bad. I hadn't been this mean torwards her, or _anybody_, since before Sonny came to Hollywood. "I'm sorry, Portlyn. I'm just really stressed right now." I apologized, running my fingers through my hair.

"I know. I understand. But she really is sorry and-" she didn't get to finish that thought, because Lillian ran into the room, jumping up and down and grinning ear to ear. "Lillian? What's with the sudden change of mood?" she's been moping around the house all day depressed, since she found out she couldn't be on that show.

"You'll never guess what happened!"

"Then you might as well tell me." I said, matching her tone; wanting her to hurry up and get to the point.

"Well, Mr. Condor called. Not _only _am I in the show, but they cast me as the main part!" she rushed up and hugged me tightly. It took me a few seconds to realize what she said. Once I did, I hugged her back. "That's great! I'm so happy for you. Why'd they change their mind?"

"He said someone called in and pled my case. They told him the pictures were photo-shopped! The only catch is that I have to hang out with the person who helped me. You know, to fix my image. Since their's is so clean. Sonny I think it was?"

My stomach flipped. "Sonny did this?" She called Mr. Condor? That was totally risking her job. Even I would've never done that. Especially for someone I've never met.

"M'hm." she nodded. "Oh! Isn't that the girl from So Random you're crushing on?" I could only stare at her in shock. "Yeah, it is!" she said as her smile got even bigger.

"Speak of the devil, she's calling now." Portlyn informed us. The look happy look on her face slowly transformed into shock. "No way! Wow…see, even if Nico ever got mad at me, I'd _never _go that far." she shivered. I looked at her questioningly. When she caught my eye, she told Sonny she had to go and turned her attention back to me.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?" I tapped my foot impatiently.

"To get Lillian her part, um," Portlyn said, "Sonny has to basically do whatever Dakota says for two weeks."

I gasped like a girl, with my hand hovering over my mouth. "Dakota?" I remembered all the horrible things she did to Sonny months ago. The torture she had to go through. Dakota was even horrible to me, and she _liked _me.

"She did that for Lil? She hasn't even met her yet…why would she do that?"

"Because she's Sonny." Portlyn explained. "But right now, she's not very 'Sonny' at all. She's more like…cloudy. Or rainy." she tried to explain, reminding me of my old nicknames for Grady and Nico. "Bottom line, Chad, she's depressed."

I sat down, unable to comprehend. Sonny is to depressed as hot girls are to ugly fat boys. "So, she's not okay?"

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she was suicidal right now." I glared at her, hoping she was over exaggerating. "Kay, maybe not suicidal. But when I left her, she was crying into her pillow." my heart dropped at the thought of Sonny crying. All I wanted was to rush over to her and make it all better, but I was the one who had caused her all this pain in the first place.

"Chad, I don't know what happened with you and her, but you have to fix it. She seems like a really nice girl." Lillian said.

I was only mad because of what she did to my sister, but she _did_ fix it. And I do like her. Hell, I think I might love her. I never believed that teenagers could be in love before, but now I do. I love Sonny Monroe. And I was gonna tell her.

An alarm on my phone went off. "Hannah Montana's party?" I read aloud. "That's tonight?"

Portlyn nodded. "And Sonny's going. You do forgive her, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded slowly. "I think I do."

"Yay! I did it!" she twirled around clapping her hands. "So everything's good now, Lillian?" I knew it was, but I just wanted to double check. "It's more than good! I get to hang out with _the_ Sonny Monroe and I'm the star of…whatever they decide to name it! Oh em gee, I hope it's a cool name!" she exclaimed, as she started twirling around with Portlyn. I laughed at their excitement.

"Girls are so weird." I muttered. "Hey! I heard that." Lillian stopped spinning and grabbed a pillow to hit me with, reminding me of Sonny. Portlyn looked over at me understandingly when I sighed. "Well, don't just sit here! We have to get ready for Hannah's! And Lillian, you are sooo coming with us." Portlyn said.

"My first Hollywood party?! Oh em gee!" Lillian yelled. "I'm so excited!" she rushed to her room, to get ready, I assume. "Me too." I admitted. softly.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I kinda had a hard time describing Sonny's dress. So you know Demi Lovato's Don't Forget Deluxe CD? That's what she looked like.**

**http: // polyvore**

**.com/dont_forget/set?id=6759951**

**and**

**http: // .flickr.**

**./3608/3296969864**

**_1767a21 aec. jpg**

**THERE. just take out the spaces.**

**I'm thinking of making this 24 chapters btw. We'll see.**

**And yes, the Audrey in this chapter is the same friend who I mentioned before who inspired the whole Sonny sending those pictures. She demanded that she be put in here.**

* * *

CPOV

The party was already in full swing when I arrived. There were red and purple flashing lights everywhere. The beat of the music made the room move as I said hello to Hannah, who was falling all over me. That's what I get for being polite and handsome. I scanned the room, looking at the guests attending. All of the girls were wearing short skirts and too much makeup. That is, until my eyes fell upon Sonny sitting down on a chair. She was wearing small black heels and a red dress with tiny polka dots in the print, with two flaps above her chest, making it look like it was folded. The bottom of the dress had a small bubble effect. Her hair was definitely the curliest I've ever seen it, and much bigger too. I always thought her hair was gorgeous, but this just couldn't be described. She also had a small necklace around her, making her skin even more noticeable.

Unlike all the other girls at this party, she looked classy and beautiful. Not trashy and sexy.

Her expression, however, troubled me. She looked lost. Sad. Hurt. And I was the only one who could fix it.

"Wanna dance?" a giggling blonde girl with bright red lips approached me when I was just about to walk over to Sonny. She was the kind of girl that I would date. That is, before I met the new girl of So Random. I looked over to the bummed out brunette sitting alone. I could tell that she noticed me, even though she tried to make it seem like she didn't. She was a great actress, I admit. But in real life she was horrible at both lying and hiding things. Her eyes darted across the room, purposely overlooking me each time, and smiling at random people.

"Um, I really have to go do something but-"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" she continued giggling and dragged me to the dance floor. She started doing some very…interesting dances. She was bumping up against me, and starting to grind. "Um, what's your name?" I asked, trying to make conversation through my awkwardness. "Audrey." she said, turning around to face me. "But my friends call me Aud, or Audi. Whichever you prefer." she pinched my cheeks. She was so close that I practically taste her breath. "What _is _that smell?"

"Vodka. You want some? I was _thinking _about pouring it in the punch bowl." she giggled again. "Um, no thanks."

"Oh, that's right. I bet you want something else." she leaned in for a kiss.

I pushed her away as politely as I could. "I, um, like someone else."

She fanned my words away like it was nothing. "Hey, I have a boyfriend. I'm just doing this to make Hannah jealous. She really likes you. It's really creepy."

I paused when I realized who she was. "Didn't I see you in a bunch of magazines with her? And on youtube videos? Aren't you supposed to be like her best friend?"

She nodded. "Yup. But that doesn't mean I can't hate her." she shrugged. "But anyway, who's the girl?" she had her arms around my neck now with her chest pressed to mine as she searched the room. "Sonny Monroe." I told her. "Ew, Sonny Monroe?!" she shrieked. She's such a goody goody! So annoying. But she _is _really pretty…you know what? I approve. I hereby give you permission to date her." she slurred.

"Um, thanks? I'm just gonna go talk to her now…" I unwrapped myself from her and made a run for it.

"So, Sonny, huh?" what was _up _with girls talking to me tonight when I need to get to Sonny? This time, it was a girl with big jet black hair and a pink tiger print dress. "I'm Danielle. Sorry about my non-sober friend over there." she said, gesturing to where Audrey was stumbling, trying to keep up with a different boy. "Thanks, but I really have to-"

"To what? Sonny's over there dancing with someone else."

I followed her gaze to see Sonny and _Devon, _of all people. I would've even preferred Jayden, that kiss cam guy, to Devon. "You know…when I would try to hook my friends up, I'd lock them in a closet together." she patted my shoulder. "Good luck." she winked and walk away, leaving a plot to formulate in my head. "Thanks!" I yelled out and ran to find the three girls.

SPOV

Chloe and Portlyn had arrived at my house a few minutes to seven. Meaning they only had about an hour to get me ready. Or, in Tawni's words, make me pretty. Getting all dolled up while I listened to my giggling friends and pop music _did _actually brighten my mood a little bit, but it was nothing compared to my usual amount of happiness. The dress Chloe bought for me gave me temporary joy. It really _was _pretty, and it made me look great. But what was the point of looking great if the boy you love probably won't even look at you? Yes, that's right, love. I think I realized that a _little _too late, though.

I couldn't shake the guilt I felt. The regret. The heart break. The disappointment. The sadness. I had never felt so alone in my whole life. But now, even with my friends by my side, I felt like the whole world hated me.

Portlyn was wrong. He wasn't sorry. He didn't forgive me. He made no effort to talk to me tonight. Instead, he was dirty-dancing with some beautiful blonde girl while I sat alone, like the loser I am. I should've known. He could do much better than me; the girl who had hurt his sister so badly and was so easily jealous. Sure, I fixed everything in the end, but I wouldn't forgive me either after all of that. But no way was I gonna just sit here, watching him move on. Devon came up to me and asked me to dance, so I agreed.

_I'll dance with somebody new, won't have to think about you._ Hannah's voice sang, coming from the large speakers. The lyrics definitely fit the occasion.

Devon was doing some sort of weird dance that was most likely from the 70's. I laughed for the first time in hours, "What are you doing?"

"Hey, I asked you to dance. I never said that I was _good _at it, though." he joked.

I was actually having a good time. That good time, however, was cut short when Portlyn ran up to me. "Sonny! You have to come _now!"_ she pulled my arm.

"Come where?"

"Just follow me!" she ran faster than any other girl in heels could, dragging me along with her. "Thanks, Devon! I needed that!" I said to him as I was being yanked across the big room. I almost fell multiple times, until we were with Tawni and Chloe.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. Tawni and Chloe looked sad and worried, while Grady looked oddly suspicious.

"Nico locked himself in the closet! And we can't get it open!" Tawni exclaimed.

"Yeah! So you should go in there and get him out!" Grady blurted.

"Why would I go _inside_ to get him _out_…?"

"Um, um, um…" I raised my eyebrows at Grady.

"Um, because! He's tangled in some rope in there." Chloe said.

"And nets!" Tawni added.

I looked at my friends like they were crazy, then just shook my head.

"Alright alright, fine. I'll get him out. Whatever." I made my way torwards the closet and turned the knob. "Hey, it's not locked. Why did-" my sentence was ended by the feeling of hands on my back pushing me into the closet, followed by the closing of the door. "What the hell guys?" I banged on the door. "Let me out!"

I huffed and turned around to find the light. I saw a chain hanging from the ceiling and pulled it, only to see the last face I wanted to at the moment.

"Chad."


	23. Chapter 23

CPOV

"Sonny." I responded calmly, when really my hands were sweating in result of my nervousness. This had better work.

"Chad." she whispered. I could hear the hurt still in her voice.

"Sonny." I couldn't help but caress her cheek. She just looked so incredibly beautiful tonight.

"Chad." she spat, and hit my hand away.

"Sonny." I repeated.

"Stop that!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

Ah, our old arguments. I've missed them. It seemed so long ago since we'd had them, even though it was less than 24 hours ago.

Portlyn, Tawni, and Chloe absolutely _loved _the plan. They were angry that they didn't think of it themselves. I'm surprised they hadn't either. It was right up their alley.

I wanted to tell Sonny right then, right there that I love her and I'm sorry for getting so mad. But it had to wait. First, I had to get her to talk to me.

"Sonny, I-"

"I'm so, so sorry, Chad." she cut me off. "And I know that sorry doesn't change anything, but I really am. You have no idea how sorry I am. I had no right to go in your phone like that, or to send those photos." It was not a confident apology at all. Her voice shook and wavered and broke with each word. "And I know you won't forgive me, but I-"

"Sonny, what should you be sorry about?" this time, I interrupted her. "_I _should be sorry for talking to you like that. You didn't deserve any of the things I said. I was angry and-"

"Are you serious?" she scoffed, putting her hands on her hips. "You're apologizing to _me?_ Chad, I appreciate it. But I really don't deserve it." Alright, it's official: We really have to stop this whole not-letting-the-other finish-their-sentences game.

"Sonny, I'm not trying to be nice or because I feel I have to say sorry. But because I _need _to and I _am _sorry. You're special to me. And even if you didn't sell your soul to Dakota for two weeks, the fact would remain that I still care about you."

She gasped. "Portlyn _told _you about that? I didn't want anyone to know!"

"Why not?"

"Because. I didn't want it to seem like I thought that just because I have to baby-sit the anti-Christ for a few days, I'd expect you to forgive me." she looked down. "I'm just an overly jealous, pathetic, bitch."

My temper rose, just like it always did when someone said something low of Sonny. I banged my hand against the wall which made her jump. I looked her straight in the eye. "Damn it, Sonny! Don't you ever say anything like that about yourself again. Got it?"

She smiled, thankfully. But it was replaced with another frown seconds later. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

Her head went down again, as if she was ashamed of herself. That's when I realized: I broke the most unbreakable girl. "I really am sorry, Chad." she said softly.

"I am too. We were both wrong. Can we leave the past in the past now? Lillian is happy. She not only gets to be the star, but she gets to hang out with _the _Sonny Monroe. Like ehmagawd!" I imitated what my sister said right before we got here. This got a small laugh out of Sonny. "So, we're, um, friends?" she stuck out her hand. My face dropped, along with my stomach. Friends. Not exactly the position you want to have with the only girl that you can imagine marrying without wanting to throw up.

I managed to smile and put out my hand too, and shook hers. "Friends." she gave me a small smile at that. I could tell that she still wasn't happy.

We just stood there for a few minutes in silence. I don't know about her, but I was sick of not being able to call her my girlfriend. My lips got a tingly feeling. The kind that I'd always get when I was younger and my little sister was around. I always wanted to just go up and kiss her cheek. But with Sonny, I wanted to do so much more than just that. I looked into her eyes, trying to find whatever emotion she was hiding. I decided that she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

Then, the most amazing thing happened. Our lips smashed together, creating fireworks to go off inside my head. I don't know who initiated the kiss. It was just so fast. All I knew, was that I was _finally _kissing Sonny Monroe. Girl of So Random. Chuckle City. The girl I love.

Our lips moved together in perfect harmony. I then darted out and licked her bottom lip, wanting for her to let me taste her tongue. She allowed entrance, and our tongues danced together. I was now all the way up against the wall, my hands on the door for support, as Sonny leaned against me. Her fingers started to tangle in my blonde hair, as I pressed myself even harder against her. I then gripped her hips roughly and passionately, which caused her to moan into my mouth. Finally, we broke apart, panting heavily.

"Wow." she whispered.

"Double wow." I pushed her lightly against the door. But instead of kissing her again, I rested my head on hers and looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes. "I love you, Sonny Monroe. And I'm not just saying that because of the kiss. Which, by the way, was amazing. I really, really, love you. And I always have." she looked speechless. I wasn't sure if it was a bad thing or not. Should I panic, or get excited?

She answered the questions in my spinning head for me, when she kissed me sweetly. "I love you too, Chad Dylan Cooper." I smiled as big as I possibly could, and her huge grin returned also.

We did nothing but gaze lovingly into each other's eyes, until I finally decided I being too much of a wimp, and way too romantic. And claustrophobic. I knocked roughly on the door. "Guys! You can let us out now!"

The door flew open, revealing Chloe, Portlyn, and Tawni looking expectantly at us. Sonny stumbled out first, then me. Once we were stable, we joined hands. "Awwwh! We did it!" Chloe yelled, causing Portlyn and Tawni to yell it with her. They then joined hands and spun around in a circle, reminding me of Ring Around the Rosie.

"We did it! We did it! We did it! Yay!" Grady joined in.

"Dora the Explorer? Really, Grady, Really?" I laughed and Sonny punched my shoulder.

"Ouch. Love really _does _hurt."

She laughed this time. "You're so lame." she kissed me again.

"Yeah, but you love me."

"Unfortunately."

"Hey! That's just rude."

"Well, too bad!" she giggled, running away.

"Oh, you're in for it now."

I chased her until she stopped in the middle of the dance floor. "Would you like to dance, Cooper?"

"I'd be honored, Monroe."

I put my arms around her waist while pulling her close, and she placed her arms around my neck. "I've always wanted someone to hold me like this." she whispered.

"Bet you didn't imagine it would be Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Not in a million years."

We continued dancing like that, even for the fast songs. I could see Audrey hooking up with Matthew Bomber out the corner of my eye, and I gave her a thumbs up. She was too intoxicated to see it, though. I also saw Portlyn dancing with Nico, and Grady with Chloe. Devon had seemed to have gotten over his crush on Sonny, because he was dancing with Tawni now instead of bothering us.

When another song ended and a love song began, I realized I forgot something very important. I got down on one knee, causing Sonny to look at me quizzically. "Sonny Monroe," I took her hand. "Will you be my girlfriend?" she gasped, and then followed it with a laugh. "You're such a dork, Cooper." I laughed with her. "But yes, I would _love _to be your girlfriend." she curtsied. FINALLY! SONNY MONROE IS MY GIRLFRIEND! Psh, took her long enough.

I stood up and kissed her passionately, then put my hand on the small of her back, leading her across the room. "So, you still want to meet my family, right?" I asked.

"Of course!"

"Well, this is-" my introduction was stopped by my little sister's squealing.

"Lillian." I finished.

She ran and hugged Sonny, almost knocking her over. "Sonny! It is _so _great to meet you! Thanks soooooooooooooooooooooo much for helping me. I'm so glad I get to hang out with you!" she squeezed her again.

"Whoa there, don't kill my girlfriend now, Lil." Uh oh. I said the G word. Bad idea when it comes to my sister. Her eyes grew wide and she broke out into a huge grin. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" she jumped up and down.

"She's had too much sugar." I whispered to Sonny.

"Shut up!" she slapped my arm. "I have not! I'm just a very naturally happy person."

Sonny giggled. "Then I think we'll get along just fine. But it was nice meeting you, I'll talk to you later!" she said as I led her back to where we were. But first, we ran into Devon.

I put my arms protectively around her when he approached. "Hey, Chad, relax. I'm not gonna try to steal her from you or anything."

"Really? But I thought you liked her?" I asked suspiciously, still blocking her from Devon just in case he pounces.

"Not more than a friend."

I blinked. "But, but you! You said!" I yelled, poking my finger almost through his chest. "And…and…really?" I looked at Sonny in confusion.

"Nope. It was all Operation Channy." he winked at me, then Tawni approached. "What did I tell you, Sonny? Always expect the unexpected." she sang.

"Congratulations by the way!" he called out as they started to walk away.

"Who the heck is Channy?!" I asked Sonny, who only shrugged and pulled me the rest of the way

"By the way," I said. "How about instead of having to spend two weeks alone with Dakota, I come with you and make her cut it down to one?"

This made her smile again. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"'Course. Plus, you know that's the only reason she wanted to 'hang out' with you anyway. Even little girls can't resist the Cooper."

She kissed my cheek. "You're the greatest."

"Tru dat. _And _the greatest actor of our generation, too."

"Of course," she giggled. "How could I forget that?"

"By the way, can you promise me something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Never stop smiling. You're just not Sonny when you don't smile. You're more…Allison." she laughed.

"Well, that _is _my name."

"Still. You get the point."

"Alright. Deal."

The music had stopped by the time we were back to our original spot. Most likely meaning that Hannah was about to bring out her gigantic birthday cake. I saw it on my way in; it was even bigger than the one at _my _party.

But the sound of silence and echoing chatting voices didn't stop Sonny and me from dancing together. We assumed our previous position, and started swaying with the imaginary beat. Much like at prom. "By the way, don't be surprised if you see a video of you yelling at the vending machine at Condor Studios everywhere tomorrow."

"What? Why? What did you do?"

She just giggled. "That's what you get for going through my stuff yesterday. I taped it a few months ago, but I, um, just remembered last night that still have it." I smirked, thinking that she _probably _didn't forget. Knowing Sonny, she probably watched that video of me almost every day.

I shook my head at her. "Good job, Monroe."

"Props accepted."

"So, one heck of a sleepover, huh?" she whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine when I felt her hot breath.

"Completely." I pressed my lips to hers again, making my head spin around. Our kiss was broken apart by the scream of Hannah Montana falling into her birthday cake, just as I had at mine. But instead of cardboard cut outs of herself knocking her into it, Audrey did. Brushing her hands as if they were covered in chalk, and giggling evily at the vanilla frosted blonde pop star.

Sonny, however, paid no attention to it, and instead, crashed our lips together again with extreme force.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"You do not."

"Do too."

"Not."

"Too."

"It's a tie?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we are _so good._"

* * *

**Can you believe it? It's OVER. I was debating whether or not to write the next week, which is basically the thing with Dakota, Sonny meeting Chad's family, and OMG THE GUY WHO PLAYS JAMES CONROY IS ON TV**

**kay anyway**

**and her with Lillian.**

**but it really didn't work out and it didn't feel right. So I'm just leaving it at this.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks so much =]**

**Your reviews made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It was nice.**

**Oh so I'm working on a new Channy story. It's not as fun and fluffy as this one though. But still, it's Channy. I wrote the first chapter already and am working on the second now.**

**thanks again guys. love you all.**


End file.
